Piercing Sakura Petals
by Silver Rose Petal Thorn
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a medical student under his father Isshin, a former Gotie 13 captain. Being as his father is a former captain of the notorious rival gang of the yakuza, Ichigo often finds himself in the middle of their little fights. One night Ichigo go has his whole world turn upside down by a raven haired male with surprisingly sharp teeth.
1. Prologue

Summary – Ichigo Kurosaki is a medical student under his father Isshin, a former Gotei 13 captain. Since his father is a former captain of the notorious rival gang of the Yakuza Ichigo often finds himself in the middle of their little fights. The Gotei 13 hates and respects Isshin, for even though he has left the lifestyle of a gangster he still tends to the wounds of the injured in the gang. So what happens when Byakuya Kuchiki accidentally bites Ichigo? Let's follow the story of hate, violence and the sex life of this gangster and medical student.

Info – This is an alternate universe, clearly. The Gotei 13 is a gang that rivals the Yakuza in Japan. There are no Shinigami, they are actually vampires in this story (Those of the Soul Society that is). This is also a Yaoi, meaning BoyXboy, don't like it, get out. There will be some Violence, drugs and sex in this. If something really bad happens I will put a warning before hand so you can skip it if you would like (I know some people can't read rape so I will warn on it if it happens, which there is a high possibility.) though the firsts chapters are a bit deceiving...

Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach or the characters. For that reason the characters may not reacts as they should in some situations, but deal with it. I'm not the creator so I'm just going with what I think they would do. XP

"Prologue"

* * *

Life could never be fair to Ichigo. Never once could he just be alone in his own home for a night as his father and sisters went out to eat. No, he had to be disturbed from his studies by frantic knocking on the clinic doors. The orangette sighed heavily as he stood from his desk, leaving his homework to be done at a later time. Scowling as the banging continued he quickened his pace down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" he shouted to the person behind the door and instantly the knocking stopped. Roughly opening the clinic door Ichigo was about to tell them to go away. His father wasn't in and he wasn't in the mood to deal with a stubbed toe.

Much to his displeasure two men pushed past him before he could voice such actions. Ichigo stood there holding the door open with his face set in aggravation. Turning toward the two he let the door slam shut. As he went to shout at the two he noticed crimson blood flowing onto the floor from one of the men.

Instantly Ichigo's attitude changed, going from aggression to stern calmness in a mere second. He didn't even question the two men, just urged them towards one of the open beds in the clinic so they didn't get any more blood on the tile floor. As soon as the bleeding man was laid down Ichigo went to work. He removed the man's blood soaked white shirt, only hesitating for a moment at what he saw. Claw marks tore across the pale man's chest, ragged as if an animal had mauled him. Ichigo wasn't a vet but he didn't know of many large animals with five claws and even fewer that lived in Japan, let alone Karakura Town.

"What happened?" He asked in a calm stern voice to the other man who had brought the pale man in as he worked on quickly cleaning the wounds, getting a better view of how deep the gashes really were.

The other man stayed quiet, almost as if refusing to speak to Ichigo and the orangette tisked at the other, clearly displeased with the lack of response. He continued to work on the wounds and went about stitching the gashes. When the man he was working on didn't even make a single sound of discomfort or even twitch as the needle pierced through sensitive skin Ichigo was a bit unnerved. He was a grateful that man didn't move, as it made stitching him up much easier, but it also worried him that the man lacked any kind of response.

Once he was certain the man was properly stitched up he looked up at the mans face he was working on and nearly lost his breath. The man was simply gorgeous. Ichigo was far from being gay, but this man before him wasn't like anyone he had ever met or even seen before. His black hair was mattered with his own blood, but even so those long raven locks that contrasted from the male's pale complexion made Ichigo almost want to reach out and run his fingers through the soft looking hair.

Ichigo of course kept himself firmly in his place and studied the man farther. If he had not of been working on his chest just seconds ago he might have mistaken him for a female. His facial features were elegant and yet sharp in some places, they had a defined look to them, Ichigo could easily mistake him for a noble woman, but he knew otherwise. As if reading his thoughts the man looked at him with sharp accusing eyes and man did those steel grey eyes grab his attention. He was snapped from his small daze at the sound of the front down being slammed open and his father promptly announcing his return. Ichigo sighed and shook his head at his father's antics. looking up at the door way to the clinic, Goat face walked in with a wide grin.

Ichigo was sure the old man was going to try and jump him again, but when his father saw the two men Goat face suddenly turned serious and was by his side in second to overlook the damage Ichigo had repaired.

"Ichigo, go back to your studies I'll take it from here." Ichigo didn't argue, why should he, he had a lot of studying to do for tomorrows test and frankly the red head who had brought the raven haired man to the clinic kept staring at him like he was going to kill him if he made any slip-ups. Ichigo left the clinic and headed back upstairs to his room, where he found some snacks that no doubt Yuzu had brought home for him. Smiling softly he sat back at his desk to continue his work.

* * *

Isshin waited for his son to go to bed along with his two daughters before he turned his attention back to the two men before him, a stern look on his face.

"I hadn't realized you had a son with that woman…" came a dark voice that drew Isshin glare to the shadows in the corner of the clinic. Slowly stepping out of the darkness was a taller man with brown hair and matching eyes that were covered with a pair of glasses. He wore a white sleeveless jacket and a black uniform under it, a sign that he was part of the well known Gotei 13.

"Yes, I did have a child with _Masaki_, now get to the point of your visit, clearly you are unharmed and I'm sure you're not here to check on Byakuya." Isshin deliberately said his late wife's name, he knew the man would never say it, but he refused to let people think lowly of her because she wasn't one of them.

The man chuckled and smiled a dead smile towards Isshin, one that never reached his chocolate colored eyes.

"Observant as ever." Isshin knew it wasn't meant to be a compliment and kept his guard up. He felt Renji stir beside him, but remained silent.

"The elder wishes to meet with you tomorrow evening to discuss a few things." Isshin bristled at those words. It had been many years ago that he had left the Gotei 13 and the Elder had never called on him, what could he possibly want now? With the message delivered the man stepped back into the shadows and disappeared from sight. Once Isshin was sure the man was gone he turned his attention back to the raven on the medical bed, staring up at the ceiling calmly, as if his chest had been stitched back together.

"Good thing Ichigo was here when you got here or you might of had a hell of a time cleaning up, huh Renji." Isshin said in a joking manner, earned a glare from the raven and one from a now fuming red head.

* * *

Ichigo was used to random people coming into the clinic at odd hours of the day and even at night. Many coming in with stab wounds, gun shots or beaten brutally. His father had never spoken to him about it, but it was a well-known fact to Ichigo that his father helped out the Gotei 13. As to why, he never knew, maybe he had a debt to pay or something. Ichigo never had a problem with it, until tonight. He had never been unnerved as much as he had when he was finished stitching up the raven. No human being would have withstood such wounds the way the raven had. They would have either passed out from pain or blood loss or would have been screaming in pain. The man had done nothing, just stared blankly up at the ceiling as Ichigo worked, as if nothing was wrong. Plus the man was too cold and his pulse almost non-existent, but he breathing irregular and he was wide awake. Another thing was they refused to tell him what happened. Usually gangsters would complain about how some ass-hole had cheated or jumped them, calling them pansies and cowards for stooping so low. Yet the two had clamped down harder than the jaws of a pit bull.

The orangette growled and clutched his head in frustration. This was getting him nowhere. Throwing his pencil down that he had officially chewed to hell, he stood and made his way into the kitchen to get something to drink, but looked at the time before he left his room.

Five in the morning! Great, another night of not sleeping. School was not going to be fun. Grumbling as he shuffled down the stairs quietly he made his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, grabbed the milk and then a glass. The quiet atmosphere was interrupted with the sound of a small chuckle that belonged to his father and then soon a new voice piped in. Ichigo strain to hear what was being said and quietly made his way to the closed door of the clinic where he could hear more clearly what his father and the two men were talking about.

"So that brat was your son, what is he, like seventeen?" came a voice that he was unfamiliar with, though Ichigo concluded it was the red head, since the tone didn't seem to match the raven.

"Hardly he's twenty one, still lives here because I refuse to let him get a paying job until he's out of college," came his father's voice with another chuckle.

"So I'm guessing he takes after his mother's blood more than yours" now that statement had Ichigo confused. If he had said he take's after his mother he could understand that, but the way the red head said it confused him. "Does he know he's a hy-"

"Renji" the voice was calm and commanding, sending a shiver down Ichigo's spine and silencing the red head instantly. Ichigo didn't know what was going on, but everything suddenly got quiet and then suddenly the door opened. Ichigo nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just came down to check on the patient, to make sure you didn't fuck anything up. You know with you getting old and everything, you might have slipped up and given him the wrong thing," Ichigo quickly said defending himself. His father seemed to believe the statement and smiled brightly at him. The red head though, glared at him and the raven didn't really pay much attention to him at all.

"Just like my son to be concerned for his father," Isshin went to hug him and Ichigo quickly reacted and brought his foot up to meet the man's face with a dissatisfied look on his face, which earned a bark of laughter from the red head.

"Geez, you must be getting old to be showed up by the brat." The red head laughed again, holding his sides. Ichigo glared at him coldly, instantly shutting him up and putting the red head on edge once again.

"Wake my sisters up and you'll see what this brat is really capable of!" Ichigo threatened, his sleep deprived mind already in an agitated state and his sisters not getting enough sleep was unacceptable. Since he himself hated not getting enough sleep, he doubted his sister's would like it either. The red head growled at him and looked ready to pounce but didn't, the raven simply glanced in his direction, commanding him to stay put without words. Ichigo gave him a cocky smirk before entering the room to examine the raven to make sure his father hadn't screwed something up. He looked at the stitches and was surprised to see the wounds that had been ragged and red only a few hours ago already look as if they were nearly healed and no longer red, but a soft pink.

"You have one hell of a healing ability, I don't even think these will scar," Ichigo said before reaching out to lightly touch the skin around the stitches to make sure what he was seeing was real.

"Most of those in the Gotei 13 heal this quickly. Something about a drug they use to enhance their bodies natural healing ability," Ichigo's father said off handily. Ichigo had never heard of such a drug and looked a little perplexed at his father, but before he could voice the question Isshin was already answering his son's question.

"It's still undergoing testing so the public haven't been informed of it, plus most people won't believe it once it is perfected because the Gotei 13 are the one's crafting it, hence why you haven't heard about it." Ichigo processed the information and slowly nodded his head.

"That seems logical, but once it's finished why not just anonymously hand over some data to a research clinic so they can reproduce it. It would help millions if it can heal something like this in mere hours." He question to no one in particular. Isshin smiled and his son, of course he would think of others before anything else.

"You really are stupid. Why would we do that? If we perfect it, we might as well keep it for ourselves and take over the world or sell the drug at a high price." The red head said crossing his arms over his chest in a matter-of-fact kind of way. Ichigo raised a brow at him before glaring sternly at him.

"Because something that valuable could be used for something better than to make someone more powerful or rich. It would save people who suffer from so many different types of trauma I can't even list all of them in the time I have left until I have to go to school and the fact that the Gotei 13 would even consider denying the public access to something so miraculous just confirms my hatred towards them is rightfully placed." Ichigo said darkly in his own matter-of-fact tone. The two glared at each other, clearly disagreeing.

"Renji." The name was once again said in a calm tone, but this time Ichigo could hear the underlying threat in that one name. Instantly the red head stepped down with a huff and refused to look at Ichigo, who smirked in victory.

"Ichigo, you've checked on Byakuya, I think it's time for you to go get some sleep," Isshin said and Ichigo sighed softly before shaking his head.

"Little late for that, I leave in about an hour, but I've got somethings to clean up before I head off. I'll leave you to reminisce about the good old days." Ichigo said making his father laugh at the hidden joke about his age. Ichigo left the clinic and went about getting ready for college; which consisted of showering, getting dressed and eating. The whole time he was going over what the red head had said before he had been found out, trying to figure out what he meant.

* * *

Isshin sighed after his son had left for college. Soon Yuzu and Karin would be awake and be heading off to school. He looked at the two men with a tired smile.

"I would suggest you stay the day, it's too early for you to leave. You won't make it before you burst into flames. I'll conceal the area and lock the clinic doors so no unwanted guests disturb you. I do ask that once the sun sets you leave. I would rather not get my family dragged into my past more than they already have been."

The raven nodded and the red head tisked but understood what Isshin meant. Leaving the clinic Isshin sighed and raked a hand threw his hair. Tonight would be a long one, one he hoped wasn't as bad as it was turning out to be, but he had a feeling it would probably be worse.

* * *

When Ichigo returned home his mind was in a daze and his body drained of all its energy, it had taken all of his willpower not to pass out in the middle of his History test. Now that he was home after an exhausting day he felt just how weary he really was. He dragged himself into the kitchen to grab something to eat, knowing he needed something since it had been well over twelve hours since he last ate. Thankfully there was some leftover food in the fridge, compliments of Yuzu. A smile touched his lips and he heated up the miso soup left for him. He knew he could eat this without feeling like he would throw it up due to the lack of energy to be able to digest things properly.

Sitting down at the table he ate in silence, letting the delicious soup warm his body and return some energy to him. Once he was finished he decided to get some medicine to help him stay up a little longer, that way he could finish up his homework. When he tried to open the clinic doors and found them locked his brow furrowed. His father never locked the clinic doors, unless he did it by accident. Ichigo sighed as he went to retrieve the spare key from his room, trying to ignore his comfy looking bed that called to him. Grumbling softly he opened the clinic door and headed for the medicine cabinet, temporarily forgetting about the two people from the night before, that was until he turned to leave and saw they were still here and sleeping.

The red head was sleeping in a position that Ichigo could only think to be uncomfortable in one of the chairs in the clinic. Ichigo approached the two quietly so he didn't wake them. He grabbed an extra blanket and draped it over the red head. Now that Ichigo could get a better look at him, he wasn't half bad. Sure, he wasn't as good looking as the raven, but the black tattoos that seemed to cover most of the males body, including his face were appealing. Plus with his red hair down he also looked more appealing. With a sigh Ichigo, was seriously starting to question his sexual orientation. Well he had never gotten a hard on from a guy yet, so he was safe...so far. Moving to the raven sleeping on the bed, Ichigo decided to check on his wounds. With delicate movements he removed the dressing his father must have put on. Ichigo gasped softly at what he saw or rather the lack of what he saw. The stitches had been removed and the man's chest was as smooth as a babies skin, as if it had never been torn apart. Ichigo couldn't help but to touch the smooth skin, once again to reassure himself that what he was seeing was real.

As soon as his finger touched the soft white flesh he nearly yelped as a cold hand instantly wrapped around his wrist harshly. He went to jerk his hand away from the offender, but found the firm grasp on his wrist was unshakeable, causing the panic to rise inside him. He looked towards the person who owned the hand that held him in place and instantly stilled in his struggles as his honey brown eyes met blood red. He felt his heart still along with his body before it started to beat frantically as his struggle to escape returned in ten folds. The grip only tightened and soon another arm wrapped around his waist as the man sat up from the bed getting too close for Ichigo's liking. He tied to pulled away, but was only able to lean his face away from the one that was too close for comfort. The felling of something sharp scraping on his neck was probably what frightened him more than the fact the man had just latched his warm mouth onto his neck. Ichigo went to punch the male, only to have his other wrist easily captured with his other one, successfully leaving him defenseless.

Ichigo was in such a panic that when something pierced his skin he let out a very unmanly scream. It wasn't really painful, but Ichigo felt as if something was being taken from him, well more like drained from him. He felt the man swallowing and dragging blood from him, he could hear his heart beat in his ears and soon he was feeling light headed. Suddenly everything was becoming blurry and hard to comprehend and before he knew it his body went slack and refused to obey him and even his own mind was failing to process what was going on. Suddenly Ichigo felt the cold tile floor and heard the murmuring of what he could slightly recognize as his father voice, though what he was saying he couldn't figure out, it was as if he was under water and someone was try to talk to him. Slowly though he was regaining his senses.

* * *

Isshin burst through the door of the Clinic after he had heard his sons scream from down the block. He had rushed home in fear that something horrible was happening and he was correct. What he saw left him shocked in the door way. Byakuya Kuchiki, well known for his self-control was feeding from his son, his SON! Isshin was suddenly moving, quickly tearing the raven from his son's neck, already able to tell the raven had taken too much. His son's eyes were far off, his breathing erratic and his heart beat so quick he feared it would burst. Shooting the raven a dark glare Isshin did something he had hoped he would never have to do in his life. He tore his wrist open and forced his son to drink his own blood to replenish what he had lost. Isshin was too busy tending to his offspring to notice the clearly baffled look on the raven or the look of shock on the red head.

Once he was sure his son had replenished enough blood he brought his torn wrist to his lips and licked the wound until it disappeared. Isshin turned and directed a look at the raven, displaying his displeasure.

"How dare you feed from my son!" his voice was filled with venom and though it was quiet and calm, the rage boiling up in his eyes and making his body tremble was evidence enough to let the two know that Isshin was beyond pissed. Byakuya was still staring in disbelief at Ichigo, as if he couldn't understand what he had just done.

* * *

Ichigo felt something slide down his throat that left a coppery taste in his mouth. He hated the taste, but was unable to expel whatever the fluid was. He tried to fight against whatever was forcing him to drink the disgusting liquid, but found he had no strength to even properly see correctly. He was able to however feel his strength slowly returning to him, much faster than it had been before. Soon he was able to hear and the first thing he heard was his father bellowing voice, dripped in such rage he was speechless. He had never heard his father raise his voice in such anger or use so many swear words in one sentence. What his father was talking about exactly Ichigo wasn't sure, he still couldn't hear correctly. Groaning slightly his father's loud voice suddenly silenced and he felt like everyone was looking at him.

Blinking a few time he tried to refocus everything once again, only to fail.

"W-what the hell happened?" his voice sound so weak to him that he almost wished he hadn't spoken at all. When no one answered him he blinked a few more times. This time he was able to see a little better. He looked up at his father, who seemed to be holding Ichigo's head in his lap and was staring down at him with a mix of emotions, ranging from pure rage to terror and concern. The other two were still a little blurry, but he could make out where the two were. The red head was on the other side of the bed and the raven was still sitting on the bed and seemed to be starting at him. He was about to ask his question once again before a new voice came from nowhere, gaining everyone's attention.

"My, my I never thought I'd see Byakuya lose his control, what a rare treat indeed. I guess having the elder appoint me the errand boy was a good thing tonight after all." This new voice unnerved Ichigo, mostly because he didn't know who it belonged to and he had felt his father tense up at the voice which let him know that his father was on guard with this new male more so than had been with the other two.

"The elder would surely like to know of this development so it would seem Isshin-san, you will have to bring your son with you tonight. Wouldn't want the poor boy to go through the transition on his own." Ichigo furrowed his brows once again, transition? What transition? His head was swimming with so many things that he had forgotten about the world around him.

* * *

When Aizen showed up Isshin cursed silently too himself. He was hoping the male wouldn't show up until after he properly disposed of the two before him and had treated his son. He growled at the man and his words. He did not want his son to go to the elder, but now he had little choice in the matter. The elder would have to decide his fate now. A pointed glare was shot at the stunned raven that was left speechless about his own motives and actions. After a while in silence Isshin grumbled unhappily and he picked his son up, who seemed to have slipped into his inner mind due to the turmoil of what was happened. Isshin only hoped he stayed that way until they could get back from the elder. Stepping closer to the taller made he had a scowl on his face as he waited to be transported to the elders along with the other two.

Once the shadows engulfed them Isshin steeled himself for facing the elder and clutched his son. In his own mind he was already coming up with an argument to spare his child's life if the elder decided he should be disposed of. When the shadows disappeared all too soon for Isshin's liking, he found himself in the old meeting room of the Gotei 13. All of the Taicho's and Fukutaicho's present were staring at him and the others who had arrived. When they saw him holding someone in his arms a few gasped, some looked uncertain while others didn't even care. Aizen went to his respected place along with Byakuya and Renji, the raven staring at the walls with unseeing eyes, still seeming to be trying to figure what they hell happened. Isshin stood with his back straight and a stern look on his face, even as he held his son's chilling body, a sign he was not happy to note.

"Isshin, I am sure I informed Aizen to being you alone, yet you bring a child with you, explain yourself." The Elder demanded, from his spot at the head of the hall. His appearance hand not changed even after the many years of Isshin's absence. He might have a few new scars though, but otherwise the old looking man hadn't changed, even his beard seemed to be the same length. Isshin gathered his nerves before he spoke.

"This is my son, Ichigo, he has was bitten only moments ago, nearly drained of his blood, which I had to replenish with my own so that he wouldn't succumb to death. Aizen appeared moments after this transpired. With our laws I am aware of what I have done and must now come before you with this action and await your judgment." Isshin's voice was rather calm despite his nerves. He knew what he had done was against their laws, but he could not allow his son to die. The elder was calm as ever, not displaying his current emotions. The room was so quiet Isshin felt his nerves twist even more and he couldn't hide the small shiver of fear that his son would be killed.

"Since my teeth were the ones to draw blood I shall take responsibility for this mishap." Everyone stilled in the room and looked to the speaker. Byakuya seemed to have regained himself and his stoic mask, unflinching at the undivided attention brought on by his words.

"I hope you have an explanation as well for breaking the laws for our people" the elder said looking at the raven.

"The previous night I had lost a lot of blood, more than my body could replenish on its own. I knew that if I left when I awoke I would be able to curb my hunger without harming anyone in the household, but the boy had woke me before I was full aware and my instincts took over, a mistake I regretfully must atone for." The raven's voice never wavered and were calm as he explained his reasoning, something that seemed logical, but still didn't seem to sit well with Isshin. Though it seemed to please the elder and his old eyes turned to Isshin.

"Very well I hereby decree that until the boy is no longer a threat he will be under the care of Kuchiki Byakuya"

* * *

Hey guys this is a pilot chapter to see if anyone would be interested in this story, its defiantly a slow start I know, but I have some pretty cool ideals for later on and the next chapter, but I don't want to put in a lot of work into a story no one will even read. Fave or comment to let me know if I should just delete this or continue.


	2. Blood

So here's chapter two, this chapter is mostly telling Renji and Byakuya's story before getting to the clinic. Though it goes over things that have already happened it gives you a bit more insight on how I'm going about setting up the vampire's in my story, though the next chapter will have a more detailed explanation.

"Blood"

* * *

Byakuya had long ago given up his emotions. They were useless and always got in the way. For centuries he has been living as the sole heir of the Kuchiki clan and as such he was only meant to be a puppet on a string for those who believed themselves more powerful than him. He could easily prove them wrong, but to what end? It would get him nowhere besides maybe a quick painful execution. So when he was ordered to kill one of his own clan members for breaking their laws he agreed without much of a fuss. He might be the clan head, but he knew that justice must be brought to any who disobeyed, no matter whom it was that had broken the laws.

He gathered his Fukutaicho, Renji, for the mission. Though he doubted he would need the red head he had been ordered to bring him along for "protection". Though the raven knew it was more to use him as cannon fodder if need be. That's what the clan elders would like. Byakuya on the other hand had become accustomed to the red head and his strange antics and though he would never say it in public he would be very upset if something were to happen to the tattooed man.

The two walked through Karakura in search of their target. His scent wasn't hard to miss, but he did move at a much quicker pace than the two males. When the scent of a female intermixed with the males own scent Byakuya increased his speed, already drawing his blade as he rounded the corner. This action saved him his head, for the male he was following had been waiting and a clawed hand went straight for his throat. Renji came around the corner into the alleyway with him roaring curse as the red head slashed his own drawn blade at the target. The target quickly jumped back, dodging the damage that would have been brought by the blade.

Byakuya ignored the strong scent of female blood and kept his gaze on the male target. He didn't have to say anything to Renji. The red head already knew he was to go check on the female, and hopefully help her before her life was diminished. When the target went to block Renji, Byakuya moved to defend the other, blocking claws with his blade once more. The target snarled with blood stained teeth and his breath was so putrid it almost sent the raven reeling back in disgust. He had fought many Bloodlings, but this one was different. He didn't try to figure out how before he was moving once again, clashing against the male with steel against claws.

* * *

Renji moved around the Bloodling to where the blood of the female was the strongest. He was sickened by how much blood he saw. This woman wouldn't make it, already her once brown eyes were diminishing. Renji knelt by the female, seeing if there was anything he could do to make her suffer less as death gripped her. He brushed some raven hair from her pale face and sighed sadly. Clearly she had been one of their kind, a rare thing indeed. If only they had made it sooner. It was so hard to come by females of their kind. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to drag air into her lungs through a jagged torn throat, only succeeding in adding more fluid into her lungs, causing a gurgling sound to echo against the walls. Smiling sadly down at the woman he moved his hand down to the woman chest and without further hesitation, used his claws to plunge his hand into her chest and crushed her heart, killing her in the most merciful way his kind knew. He said a soft prayer and tapped her forehead with the hilt of his sword. Her ragged and torn body suddenly dissipated into thousands of black butterflies that flew into the night, disappearing.

Renji turned back to the fight that was still going on between Byakuya and the Bloodling only to still in horror. Byakuya had somehow got himself hurt and badly, Renji hadn't smelt the raven's blood because of the female, but now that he was facing him he was hit with scent harshly like a physical blow. Renji cursed once again before launching himself at the target, bringing his blade quickly down upon the hideous creatures head. The creature howled as the blade sank into his flesh and properly removed his head from his shoulders. The creature wouldn't die from that though and Renji knew that.

"Howl, Zabimaru" the sword in his hands started to shake and the distant sound of a howl filled the silent alleyway. Renji wasted no time on fancy foot work or elegant slashes. He went straight for kill. He flicked his wrist, sending his blade forward as it took on a new more deadly aura. The shape didn't change, but a red energy seemed to pulse around the blade sharpening it and infusing it with what was needed to kill a Bloodling. He smirked slightly as his blade sank into the creature's body. The red aura around the blade quickly went about devouring the man from the inside out, destroying the Bloodling completely. Once the creature was turned to nothing but ash Renji brought his attention to Byakuya, who had collapsed onto the cement. Cursing once again he quickly helped the raven onto his feet, slinging his arm over his shoulder; he knew the man would not like being carried even in his weakened state.

He would have taken him back to the hideout, but with how bad he was he needed a place much closer. Remembering that a former member was close by he headed for the Kurosaki Clinic. The raven wouldn't die from something like this and by the next night he would be fine, but Renji knew that he had to get him some where safe so that he could heal in peace, plus he hoped that the retired member was home and might have some extra blood hanging around, surely Byakuya would need some to replenish what he was currently still losing.

Quickly Renji made his way down the back streets, making sure not to be seen as he made it to the clinic that also doubled as a home. He then proceeded to pound on the door, hoping the occupant was awake. When his first set of knocking didn't bring an answer he once again had his fist meet the white wood door of the clinic. Suddenly he heard someone yell from somewhere inside and he stopped, tapping his foot as he waited. As soon as the door was opened he quickly stepped inside, completely ignoring the person who had opened the door. Once inside he took in the scene of the small clinic. It was what you would expect from a human clinic. It was small and very clean. Nothing out of the ordinary to hint towards the fact that the head doctor here healed those who weren't human. Renji was pulled from his observations as an orange haired male suddenly started to direct them towards an empty medical bed, where he proceeded to put Byakuya down on.

Was this youngster really the retired member of the Gotei 13? How was that possible? Sure their kind didn't age quickly, but from what he had heard of the man who worked this clinic, he was a guy in his thirties if not forties by human standards. Plus, he almost seemed ignorant in what he was doing, even going as far as to treat the raven's wounds like a humans'. Byakuya didn't need stitches - he needed blood! When the orangette spoke Renji just glared at him. Surely this could not be Isshin, maybe one of his understudies? Anyone that knew of their world would know what and where these wounds came from.

The door bursting open in the house part of the clinic had Renji ready to attack, but when an elder looking man came in he relaxed, this seemed more reasonable. This man who just entered had to be the real Isshin, his eyes far too old to be the age he appeared. Then there was the fact that he was so quick moving to the orangette's side that only one of their kind could be. Yep, this man surely had to be Isshin. The man seemed to study the other male's handiwork before sending him back to his studies. Once the younger male left, Isshin turned his attention back to him and Byakuya. Renji gave him a nod of his head in acknowledgment to the former Taicho.

"I hadn't realized you had a son with that woman." Came a dark voice and Isshin only glared at the shadow in the corner of the clinic. Slowly stepping out of the darkness was a taller man with brown hair and matching eyes that were covered with a pair of glasses. Renji glared at Aizen, what the hell was he doing here?

"Yes, I did have a child with Masaki, three to be more precise, now get to the point of your visit, clearly you are unharmed and I'm sure you're not here to check on Byakuya." Renji could tell by the man's voice alone he was not pleased with the brown haired male just as must as he was, maybe even more so.

Aizen chuckled and smiled a smile Renji knew to be a tick more than genuine.

"Observant as ever." Renji couldn't help but shift in his stance, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword he had hidden. He remained silent though, knowing that if he acted rashly like he was well known for Byakuya would have his head.

"The elder wishes to meet with you tomorrow evening to discuss a few things." Renji glared at Aizen. He couldn't understand why the elder would need a former Gotei 13, even in these harsh time the clans were doing fine, they didn't need help from retired members, nothing about this sat well with Renji, but he could do anything about it or really speak out about it either. With the message delivered, Aizen stepped back into the shadows and disappeared from sight. Once he was gone Renji relaxed and went back to observing the clinic.

"Good thing Ichigo was here when you got here or you might have had a hell of a time cleaning up, huh Renji." Isshin said in a joking manner, Renji clenched his fist at the crude joke. Byakuya wasn't endanger of becoming ash and that little brat didn't do crap but probably make things worse.

"Oi, that brat didn't do crap because he did something completely unnecessary." Renji growled at the elder male, only earning a chuckle from the guy, which in turn only caused Renji to tense with more anger.

"Now, now, no need to get your panties in a bunch, sure what Ichigo did would be the incorrect way to treat Byakuya here, but none the less he did stop the bleeding which we both know that if it had continued Noble Kuchiki would be ash or worse a Bloodling." Renji stiffened at that. It was true what the man said and Renji couldn't argue against that. Sighing he raked a hand through his red hair.

"So tell me what happened? It is almost unheard of to see Byakuya harmed, truthfully I don't think I've had to tend to him since he was a child." Renji shifted from one foot to the other as he rubbed the back of his head, unsure if he should talk about this.

"Don't worry. Many of the Gotei 13 still give me privileged information, knowing full well I can't and won't divulge it to anyone else, it just good to know what it is that I have to treat" Renji sighed and took a seat on one of the stools nearby.

"We had been given a mission to track down a Bloodling from the Kuchiki clan. It was a simple task really, I'm unsure as to why Kuchiki-Taicho was harmed as badly as he is. I was tending to a female of our kind when he obtained this wounds. By the time I had noticed, the damage was done and I headed here in hopes that we could hide until the tomorrow night so Taicho has time to heal before reporting in." Renji said with a small shrug. He looked to Isshin who seemed to be in thought.

"So that brat was your son, what is he, like seventeen?" Renji said to get off the subject of his captain's current situation. This piqued Isshin's interest as he beamed with what Renji could only guess to be pride.

"Hardly he's twenty one, still lives here because I refuse to let him get a paying job until he's out of college." Isshin said with a small chuckle.

"So I'm guessing he takes his mother's blood more than yours." Renji knew that Isshin was one of their kind, but the kid didn't smell like them, not even a hint of his father blood in him it seemed. So that only meant that the boy had a human mother, meaning he was a hybrid, which also made him come to the conclusion as to why Isshin had retired.

"Does he know he's a hy-".

"Renji." Renji stilled at his name and looked to the door, an odd scent filling the room. Apparently to boy was still up and had been by the door, hopefully not for long because it seemed Isshin was not too pleased at what Renji was getting at, which could only mean that the boy really didn't know of his bloodline. He watched as Isshin went to the door and pulled it open to reveal the orangette with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Just came down to check on the patient, to make sure you didn't fuck anything up, you know with you getting old and everything, you might have slipped up and given him the wrong thing." Renji could help but glare at the other male. It was strictly forbidden to have a child with humans, but if Isshin had the kid after he left the Gotei 13 he couldn't do much to punish the former member, then there was the fact that he did owe the family a favor for taking them in for the day instead of kicking them out. Renji decided that he would keep his mouth shut about this and he knew Byakuya would as well. His noble pride wouldn't allow him to speak about such information when that someone had saved his life.

"Just like my son to be concerned for his father." The man went to hug him and Ichigo quickly reacted, bringing his foot up to meet the man's face with a dissatisfied look on his face. Renji could help but laugh at such antics. A mere hybrid had just kicked a pure blood! That was priceless and hardly seen.

"Geez you must be getting old to be showed up by the brat." Renji said and laughed again, holding his sides. Ichigo glared at him coldly, instantly shutting him up and setting Renji on edge, something about that glare didn't sit well with him.

"Wake my sisters up and you'll see what this brat is really capable of!" Ichigo threatened, something Renji wouldn't stand for, but the glare he received from Byakuya was enough to keep him in place, even as the male came over to the raven to examine his wounds.

"You have one hell of a healing ability, I don't even think these will scar" Renji couldn't help but roll his eyes, if only he knew the truth, he wondered how much the orangette would flip.

"Most of those in the Gotei 13 heal this quickly. Something about a drug they use to enhance their bodies natural healing ability." Renji raised a brow at the comment that Isshin made. No such drug existed, but if he hadn't told his son about his true blood line then he was making up an excuse that would explain how someone had just healed at an inhuman speed. Renji looked to Byakuya who gave a silent order to follow suit. Man this was getting tiresome.

"That seems logical, but once it's finished why not just anonymously hand over some data to a research clinic so they can reproduce it, it would help millions if it can heal something like this in mere hours." Renji looked at Ichigo like he was a moron to believe such crap, but knew he had to play along.

"You really are stupid. Why would we do that? If we perfect it we might as well keep it for ourselves and take over the world or sell the drug at a high price." Renji said crossing his arms over his chest in a matter-of-fact kind of way. Ichigo raised a brow at him before glaring sternly at him.

"Because something that valuable could be used for something better than to make someone more powerful or rich. It would save people who suffer from so many different types of trauma I can't even list all of them in the time I have left until I have to go to school. And the fact that the Gotei 13 would even consider denying the public access to something so miraculous just confirms my hatred towards them is rightfully placed." Ichigo said darkly in his own matter-of-fact tone. The two glared at each other, clearly disagreeing.

"Renji." the name was once again said in a calm tone. Renji bristled at the underlying threat and tisked as he looked away from the other male. Why he was just playing along with the stupid idea that Isshin had come up with to protect his son?

"Ichigo, you've checked on Byakuya, I think it's time for you to go get some sleep." Isshin said and Ichigo sighed softly before shaking his head.

"Little late for that, I leave in about an hour, but I've got something to clean up before I head off, I'll leave you to reminisce about the good old days." Ichigo said making his father laugh at the hidden joke about his age. Ichigo left the clinic and went about getting ready for college.

* * *

Once the orangette left the room Byakuya sighed. The male was troublesome indeed. He had a peculiar scent about him that made his fangs itch and a few times already he had to force them back. Which was strange as he never had problems with his hunger; he had lost a lot more blood than this before. Yet here he was feeling like a fledging fighting against his own hunger as it reared its ugly head for blood. Continuing to stare at the ceiling he fought against his hunger. The sun would be up soon and he could feel his strength wavering with the sleep that he would have to succumb to. He paid little mind to what the other two were talking about. It was meaningless, mostly about what had been going on since Isshin's retirement. When the sun finally rose above the horizon he let the sleep take him so that his body could rest and heal more thoroughly, though he knew when he awoke he would need to find substance.

The day had gone by and he was undisturbed from his slumber until a warm hand touched his skin and a scent so intoxicating entered his lungs. He woke, his blood lust spiking to a dangerous level. His mind could hardly register what was happening, even when the warm liquid slid down his parched throat. He felt something deep inside him rumble with delight, the sweet taste of this person blood was unlike anything he had tasted in his entire existence. The mixture of honey clover, chocolate and spice was enough to send his whole being over the edge. He wanted to drain every last drop of blood, taste every bit of it. So when the sweet nectar was suddenly taken from him he almost went into a frenzy, had not been for his Fukutaicho, who had woken up and took control of his mind through the blood link they had.

Byakuya stared in bafflement as everything registered in his mind. He had just sunk his fangs into Isshin's son. This wouldn't have been a bad thing if he hadn't taken to much blood and not forced the former member to tear open his own wrist and make the orangette drink the blood that was now flowing down his throat. That was a problem; it was against the law to give someone your blood without first gaining permission from the elder, no matter what the situation. As the full extent of the situation finally dawned on Byakuya he found himself sitting in the meeting hall, unsure of how he had gotten here in the first place. That didn't matter at the moment because Isshin was now glaring at him as the elder was deciding what to do with the orangette.

He didn't know what possessed him to speak out, but he did.

"Since my teeth were the ones to draw blood I shall take responsibility for this mishap." Everyone stilled in the room and looked at him. Byakuya seemed to have regained himself and his stoic mask, unflinching at the undivided attention brought on by his words. Even though he was unnerved at everyone staring at him, since he was so well known for his control and pride, he had just admitted to breaking the law's - well kind of. Though he had not been the one to give his blood, it would not have been needed if he hadn't taken blood from the orangettte to begin with.

"I hope you have an explanation as well for breaking the laws for our people." The elder said looking at the raven.

"The previous night I had lost a lot of blood, more than my body could replenish on its own I knew that if I left when I awoke I would be able to curb my hunger without harming anyone in the household, but the boy had woken me before I was full awake and my instincts took over. A mistake I regretfully must atone for." The raven's voice never wavered and was calm as he explained his reasoning, something that seemed logical. Byakuya knew it wasn't the full truth, but he didn't know why he had done it or why his control had slipped so easily. His pride was already damaged he didn't think by telling them he had no reason on why he had done it would help.

"Very well I hereby decree that until the boy is no longer a threat he will be under the care of Kuchiki Byakuya." That he had not expected. The boy should have stayed with Isshin, since it was his blood that was given to him. The boy would crave his father's blood not his own. If the boy did become addicted he would be better off with his sire, who would be able to control the boy's hunger better then someone who had no control of him what so ever.

"NO!" Isshin yelled before he could stop himself. "I will not allow it. Years ago I denounced myself from the clan with every intent of never joining again and I will not allow my son to be forced to join because one of you couldn't keep his fangs sheathed." Isshin gave Byakuya a pointed look, blaming him for this mishap.

"Hold your tongue Isshin, You may have retired, but you are still subjected to most of the laws of our race. Since your blood was the one to enter your son's it would not be wise to have him near you. Since you are his father you are more willing to break down and give your son more blood if he asked for it, if you wish to see your son become a ghoul then take him home, otherwise be silent!" The elder said and Isshin went to say something else, but kept his mouth shut, knowing what the elder said was true. Ichigo was in danger of becoming a ghoul and he didn't know what he would do if he saw his son begging and suffering for something he could give him, but didn't.

"Good. Now, the reason why I have summoned you in the first place. As many of you are aware there have been more Bloodling's as of late and they seem to be stronger then the one's we have faced before. Kurotsuchi, your report."

Stepping forward the Taicho of the twelfth division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, gave a small bow. "It has come to my attention that the Bloodling that we have been fighting as of late are different from the ones we have fought before, thanks to a lovely specimen acquired I have been able to diagnose that we aren't dealing with Bloodling's but a new offshoot of side creatures." There was a murmur of confusion amongst those present before Mayuri went on. "These knew Bloodling have a DNA strain in them I have yet to decode, but I have been able to determine the differences in the two. These new Bloodling can't be killed like the old ones. Their bodies can be distorted by our Zanpakuto's but Kido will not work. Their bodies are much more resilient to our other weapons, also these Bloodling can turn those they feed on if they do not kill them. Their level of intelligence has also increased, rather pesky little things, but they can be disposed of quickly."

* * *

Ichigo didn't quite understand what was going on. He had been awake for a while now. He remained silent as he tried to figure out what was happening, but these people confused the hell out of him, including his father. What did he mean? Kept him from what? This was all to strange. Ichigo was hoping this was all some bad dream and he would wake up soon, but the small throbbing pain on the side of his neck reminded him that he was awake and what was happening really was, even if he didn't understand it. Ichigo just listened as one of the people went on about something called a Bloodling. What the hell was a Bloodling?

"What the hell does this have to do with me?" his father's voice made his flinch slightly and suddenly he felt many eyes on him, which made his curse silently. Knowing the jig was up, Ichigo slowly opened his eyes with a groan; he hadn't expected the light to be so bright. "Ichigo?" his father's voice was full of concern as he looked down at him.

Ichigo shielded his eyes until they adjusted to the light. He looked at his father and gave a nervous laugh. His vision was still blurry, but he didn't fell like shit like he had a few hours ago. In reality he actually felt really good, almost like he could run a marathon and never even break a sweat. Going to move his body though proved he was wrong. His bones ached and his muscles protested from stiffness. Strange, he hadn't been still long enough for his body to be acting this way. His father quickly knelt down to lay him on the cold floor gently, which Ichigo was thankful for. Suddenly something new came into his line of sight. It was gentle looking female who was tall and had a kind smile. Her black hair was placed in a braid that came in front of her and she wore a black uniform like the ones had had treated last night, though she had a white jacket where the other two had not.

Ichigo didn't move as the woman put her fingers on his neck, right where his pulse point was and where the throbbing pain was the harshest. He hissed a little at the pain brought on by the cold finger touching the sensitive skin, but made no movements to retreat. When the feeling of something invading him crawled against his skin he jerked away from the female, quickly standing and putting distant between him and the woman. He clasped a hand over the wound on his neck and glared at the woman.

"Ichigo!" His father stern voice brought his brown eyes to Isshin. "Sit down and let Unohana administer treatment." Ichigo would have disobeyed his father if his body hadn't completely obeyed, which was strange. It was as if his body had completely acted on its own. It wouldn't even listen to him as he tried to get up and move away from the woman again as she approached him. Once again, the woman smiled kindly at him and touched his neck, earning another hiss. This time when he tried to jerk away from the strange sensation his body didn't move, just allowed the invading feeling to proceed with whatever it was doing.

"Relax Kurosaki, this will only take a moment." Though the female's voice was reassuring, Ichigo glared at her. He didn't know why, but this woman unnerved him. Soon her cold touch bloomed into warmth and the throbbing pain in his neck receded, making him relax his shoulders a little. Soon the female retreated, taking back whatever energy that had been invading his body.

"There, much better is it not?" Ichigo simply nodded his head. The woman smiled again and went to stand where she had been before.

Isshin was suddenly by his side and before he could ask what the hell was going on, an elder man spoke up.

"Byakuya, you are dismissed, I would assume you would like to inform your new ward of his situation." Ichigo clenched his jaw and his fist. He had been awake for the most part and the one part he understood out of the whole conversation was the fact that he would be staying with the raven that had bitten him….wait? Bitten him? That was right before he had passed out but he could distinctively remember teeth biting into his neck.

"Wait a god damn minute, I am not going anywhere with Princess over there. You don't control my life old man, so shove it up your ass!" Ichigo growled as he stuck his middle finger up at the old geezer. The collective gasp made Ichigo almost instantly regret his words … almost. The room was silent and for a moment he thought he really had fucked up, but he didn't care, he wasn't going anywhere with a freak who just bit him, not matter how drop dead gorgeous they might be.

"Ichigo, go with him. Don't worry, I'll come pick you up once I'm done here." Ichigo looked at his father like he had just grown a second head.

"Hell no! You seriously expect me to go anywhere with an insane person who just fucking bit me, he fucking BIT me!" The shocked look on his father face made him feel little dumbfounded himself. Why was his father shocked?

* * *

"You remember getting bit?" The question came from the elder and Isshin looked at him worriedly. No human remembered getting bit. An enzyme in their fangs made sure of that, but Ichigo wasn't fully human and if the elder found out Ichigo wouldn't simply be put in someone else care, but killed instead.

"Why the fuck wouldn't I, anyone would remember being bitten by someone else." Isshin start to shake slightly, the fear of losing his son boiling up inside him. Surely the elder could tell that Isshin was panicking because he was not looking calmly at him as if waiting for him to explain.

"The boy simply remembers because I was too weak to be able to produce the memory altering enzyme." Byukuya once again came to his son's rescue, now Isshin owed the other two favors, not that he really minded as long as his son was spared.

"Not possible, we can never become that weak, unless it is still day." Mayuri said crushing any hope Isshin might have had about his son remaining a safe.

"I had been woken up before the sun had completely set, I was already weak from blood loss, and would it not be possible under those circumstances" Byakuya state more than asked, getting a tisk from the bluenette, since he was correct.

"Whatever the reason be sure to correct it." The elder said and Byukuya bowed before heading over to him and Ichigo.

"Go with him." Isshin commanded Ichigo, allowing the blood link to make sure his son followed. His son just looked at him like he was stupid and ready to fight the command, but when Byakuya headed out of the meeting room Ichigo was forcible made to follow. Of course he was cursing the whole time, calling his body a fucking traitor. Isshin would surely have to do something about his foul mouth, but that would be later. Turning his attention back to the others he waited to hear why he was summoned in the first place.

End Chapter.

* * *

I just want to give thanks' to those that did comment and Fave. I was not expecting this story to gain so many likes in such a short time. I had just wanting to make this a side project that I would update maybe once every few months as I worked on Crushing Sand's, but this story gain so much popularity in such short time that I just kind of went ahead and did the second chapter and started to work on the third.

Once again Thank you all ^^.

Oh P.s.

I had someone ask who would be the Seme in this story all I have to say about that is it's a Surprise XP.

Ichigo: In reality she trying to say she has no fucking clue who will be fucking who.

HEY!

Byakuya: That indeed seems to be the truth, but I don't see me laying down a taking it from a hybrid like you.

Ichigo: Well I ain't taken it pretty boy.

Byakuya: We'll see.

O.o…


	3. Explanation

"Explanation"

* * *

Well this couldn't be any more awkward! The raven had just escorted a rather foul mouthed teen to his estate who was still currently giving him verbal lashing. He wasn't really paying attention to the male, occupying his time with sipping the tea that one of his servants had made for him. Of course he had made sure that the servant had given the other male proper human tea instead of the blood supplement tea he was currently drinking. Byakuya had never had problems with the supplement tea before, but for some reason it was not sitting well with him, making him nearly cringe as the bitter taste touched his tongue. With a soft sigh he set the tea cup down on the table he was kneeling in front of. He sighed again, having had enough of the orangette's actions.

"Quiet." His voice was stern and calm, instantly shutting the other male up. That was better. Though he did like the sound of the male's voice, when it was directed towards him in blatant disrespect he found the sound rather annoying.

The silence was short lived as the orangette once again started to verbally reprimand him. This time he listened slightly to what the male was yelling at him about. Byakuya could understand being yelled at for biting him. The male clearly didn't understand this world, even though his father had been a part of it. It seemed Isshin had neglected to inform his understudy about what he was and what was out there.

"I asked you a fucking question!" Byakuya snapped from his thoughts and brought his attention back to the other, still seething, male. His stance was clearly an aggressive one, but even so Byakuya felt no threat from him. Though the male might be a Hybrid, his vampiric blood was very dormant and not very strong. The boy would not stand a chance, not even against one of his unseated division members.

"The elder has decreed that you will be under my care until you can be determined no longer a threat." Byakuya finally answered and this didn't seem to sit well with the other.

"How the hell am I a threat? I wasn't the one who just suddenly went and bit someone, you fucking blood sucker."

Byakuya was up on his feet and standing in front of the other male in mere seconds. He stood about the same height as the younger male, maybe a few centimetres taller, but still he was taller. Byakuya wouldn't stand for anymore disrespect.

"Let me make myself clear. I won't repeat myself, disrespect me one more time and I will drain you completely." Byakuya's voice was dark and his steel grey eyes flashed red for a second. Once he realized the gravity of his words he internally cursed, because now the boy looked at him with sheer horror his face.

* * *

Did he just say what he thought he did? Yes he did, he just said he would drain him. He had just confirmed that he did indeed drink his blood. This guy defiantly was a psycho. Ichigo took a step back, only to bump against something warm. Nerves already tense he quickly reacted, twisting around to slam his fist into whoever was behind him. A loud smacking sound filled the room and his fist made contact with flesh. Though his intended target hadn't been damaged, but had simply caught his hand and gave him a sympathetic look. Ichigo stared at his father and before he could say or really do anything his father moved past him, dragging him farther into the door, before forcing him to sit down.

"Ichigo, I need you to listen to me. Don't say anything, just listen, I don't have a lot of time." Ichigo felt like telling his father off, forcing him to take him home or maybe even a mental institution, but he once again found his body obeying his father's commands.

"Ichigo, I haven't been completely truthful with you…your…I'm…Fuck, how the hell do I go about this."

For the first time he found his father at a loss for words. Whatever the old man wanted to tell him was setting Ichigo further on edge. Thankfully it seemed the raven had left.

"I'm not exactly…human." Ichigo felt his whole being still once again, his breath left him in a whoosh and his reeling mind came to a screeching halt. Then his mind went into over load, completely missing his father's explanation on why he had never told him and tried to keep him out of this world. Things that hadn't made sense before suddenly did. So many little things that had always confused Ichigo all pointed to one thing.

"Vampire…" At Ichigo's words Isshin stilled and kept quiet as he looked at his son, clearly worried about rejection.

"You're a Fucking Vampire!" This time he shouted it and pointed an accusing finger in his direction, as if using the word as an insult. As that realization dawned on him, his mind made more connections. If his father was a vampire did that mean he was as well? What about his mother? Was she one as well or was she human or maybe something else that might be out there.

"Yes Ichigo, I am a vampire and you are a Hybrid. Your mother was a simple human woman that I had fallen in love with." Isshin's voice was sad as he looked down and all Ichigo could do was stare at his fath…creature who pretended to be his father.

"I never wanted you to find out. I wanted to keep you from this bloody world and had for over twenty years, but now I'm being forced to keep you in this word when all I want to do is take you home and tell you this was all a bad dream." Tears suddenly started to fall from Isshin's eyes, these were not normal tears though, but crimson liquid representing blood.

"Leave." The word was merely a whisper from Ichigo's lips, but his father had heard them and now looked up at him with such sorrow the orangette felt like he was about to shatter. "Just leave Isshin" Ichigo filled his voice with as much hate as he could and even went to the extent of saying his father's name instead of referring to him as his father. It was silent for a while before his father stood and left, tears still streaming down his face. Once the old man was gone he sat in the spot he had been in, trying to comprehend everything.

* * *

Byakuya left when Isshin entered the room. The younger male needed to be told by his sire what was going on and frankly the raven needed to be away from the orangette. Walking through the halls of his estate he went over the night's happening, still trying to figure out why exactly he had taken the boys blood. Yes he had been deprived, but he hadn't needed much blood, not enough to make him suddenly attack someone. Thinking about the boy reminded him of the taste of the boy's blood, which earned a growl of frustration and groan of pleasure from him. He felt his fangs tingle and the urge to feed once again fall upon him. Clenching his fist along with his jaw he quickly moved through the estate to his garden, where he hoped he could relax and get the boy off his mind, since it seem unhealthy for him to be thinking about him now.

* * *

The night was going by uneventful, well that was until Nii-sama came home with a foul mouth human trailing behind him. It was strange to see Nii-sama bring home a human, not unless he had been order too, which was strange since most humans that came to the Kuchiki estate were either ghouls or fledglings. This one though she could tell by his scent was a human, even if it was a little off kilter. Maybe somewhere down his blood line he had a creature's blood in him? Rukia didn't know, but she wasn't going to bother her brother yet, he already didn't seem pleased with the current situation.

Rukai sighed softly as she raked a pale hand through her short raven hair. Her purple eyes examined the area once more and once she determined that she had practiced enough she sheathed her Zanpakuto and headed into the Estate. Once she entered she could feel the tension in the house. The servants were on edge and rightfully so. Nii-sama was upset, a very uncommon thing and it had her instantly concerned. What had happened to have him so tense? It must have had to do with the human he had brought. Taking a deep breath she picked up on the humans scent rather easily. Stalking through the halls she headed towards the human.

Once she came to the correct room she waited a few moments before entering the room. She silently closed the door behind her as she took in the human's appearance. He had such an odd shade of orange hair, like a blood orange almost. In the right lighting she could see soft natural red highlights. His tan skin clearly kissed by the sun. Even though he was sitting she could tell he was tall, much taller than her and maybe the same height as her brother, but what drew her attention the most where his eyes. They were a honey brown color, though they were clouded over with far away thoughts she was drawn to their color. Stepping farther into the room she came up a few feet away from him before sitting down on her knees.

"What are you doing here human?" She asked, successfully scaring the male, who jolted up and gave a small scream as he nearly jumped out of his skin, earning a soft giggle from her.

"W-who the hell are you?" Rukia raised a brow at the question. This human clearly didn't have manners.

"Rukia Kuchiki," she answered with a small smile on her face. They human was clearly distressed, so she decided to forgive him for his rudeness.

"Are you one as well?" She tilted her head at that. One of what? He seemed to understand her confusion and rubbing the back of his head.

"A…..vampire." She blinked at him a few times. Yes she was, but how did he not know? Was he a fresh human who had yet to become a ghoul?

"I am." She saw him physically tense and that confirmed her theory, he had just been informed about the world that existed beside the humans. It helped in understanding his stress better. She gave him a soft smile.

"Don't worry, I won't bite you, though I'm sure you are confused. I will gladly answer any question you might have to help calm your nerves." At first she though the boy was going to bolt, but when he stood his ground and seemed to be thinking of where to start she smiled a little more.

"I'm not really sure what to ask." he finally said.

"I'll start explaining then, if you have any questions on something I didn't cover just ask." When she got a nod of agreement she took a deep breath.

"Vampires have lived alongside humans since the beginning, we're a peaceful race that keep to themselves and do our duty as guardians. We protect you, the humans, from things that would normally kill you. Since humans are on the lowest part of the food change of sentient beings, it falls upon our race to protect you from those who would annihilate humans. Though we must feed off the blood of humans, this is done so that we can maintain a biological connection with humans. Without the connection we are unable to relate to humans or retain the shape of a human." She stopped to make sure he was getting everything. He was clearly confused, but she could tell he was quickly figuring things out and piecing things together.

"The Gotei 13 was developed over one thousand years ago to better organize the vampire race and the different clans. Each Division assigned with a different area around the world." She said and stopped once again as she waited to see if he had any questions yet.

"Why keep this from people? Why not let us humans know?" Rukai sighed at this, a question often asked.

"Human used to know about us, but soon the race became jealous and went off on a hunting spree nearing killing all other creatures. Only a few races are left, some lost for eternity. To protect humans and themselves all other races went into hiding, so we have been working behind the scenes to protect the humans from the races who would like nothing more than to take revenge on the humans."

"Why do the vampire's not take revenge?"

"Because we cannot kill humans, it's in our nature, our very blood to protect humans, no matter what they do to us, not unless we decided to become a Bloodling."

"I've heard the word before, what is a Bloodling?"

"Bloodlings are vampires who have given into their blood lust and lost their minds, many Bloodlings are unintelligent, but a few do evolve into something else if left alone for an extended period of time. These creatures are called Lunoni." Rukia watched as the male started to make sense of things and ever so slowly relaxed.

* * *

Ichigo pondered on the females words. At first he was ready to attack her when she entered, but he couldn't bring himself to hit a female, even if she too was a vampire. She seemed nice enough though, even went about explaining thing for him. He was still a nervous mess inside, but with this new information he could calm down his fear of the unknown. He sighed softly before standing up, no longer felling like he could sit still. He started to pace from one side of the room to the next, staring down at the wood floor as he paced. His mind was still trying to convince him that this was all a dream, but it couldn't be. A small part of his mind had already accepted this a long time ago. He had always known things were different. He could hear things better than most, see better, could run faster and every once in a while he craved uncooked meat… Ichigo ran a hand through his hair with a frustrated groan. Why couldn't his dad just tell him before, this would have been so much easier to accept when he was younger.

"The sun will be up soon. I must take my leave, you should get some sleep, it will help." Ichigo looked to the small raven haired girl and nodded his head. He was thankful that she had come in and talked to him. He wouldn't get much sleep, though he hadn't slept the night before, his mind was working in overdrive and refused to let his exhausted body sleep. Once the girl was gone he took a seat Indian style. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes and he tried to work through everything. This was defiantly going to take some time.

* * *

Byakuya had left the boy alone for the remainder of the night and when sleep overcame him his mind was still trying to figure things out. It seemed like a simple problem, but for some reason nothing seemed to make sense about the boy and his attraction to his blood. So when he woke the next night he was not surprised to find himself seeking the boy out with the intent to once again sink his fangs into him. This time he had caught himself in time, though he had to say, if he hadn't he would have already had the other in his arms and feeding off him. At that moment he was staring down at the orangette, who was sleeping on the floor of the room he had left him in the previous night, unaware of Byakuya's presence.

Byakuya clenched his fist in agitation. Why was this happening to him? He wasn't a mere fledgling that couldn't control his hunger for humans. For centuries he had kept his fangs from piercing into another's flesh. Yet this half breed was breaking his control. This wouldn't do. Turning on his heel he went to leave the room, only to meet Rukia at the door, ready to knock.

"Oh, Nii-sama, I didn't know you were awake already." She gave a small bow to him and he gave a nod of his head to acknowledge her.

The shifting of someone behind him told him the other male had woken up. Wishing he could have left beforehand Byakuya turned on his heel to face to boy once again. The boy seemed a bit dazed and confused as he looked between him and Rukia and slowly realization dawned on the boy. Unlike before, he didn't start yelling or cussing. He just had a troubled look on his face before slowly standing up. He twisted around and stretched out his undoubtedly sore muscles. Sleeping on the floor was never comfortable.

"I was hoping it was all a bad dream, but I guess not." He gave a sigh before raking a hand through his hair. Byakuya couldn't help but question the boy's sanity. Many who learned of the vampire world were not so accepting within one night. It took many nights and sometime years before humans became comfortable with their situation. This though would be for the better; it would mean he wouldn't have to worry about a mental break down on the boy's part.

* * *

"Oi, human, are you hungry?" Ichigo looked over at Rukia with a scowl.

"Ichigo."

"What?"

"My name is Ichigo, not human" he said as he scowl deepened when she laughed.

"You're named after a strawberry?" came a new voice that Ichigo remembered from the night before as the red head named Renji.

"Shut up!" Ichigo glared at the male as he came into view, standing behind Rukia.

"Renji? What are you doing here?" Rukia asked looking back at him. The red head gave a shrug before answering.

"I was sent by the Elder to make sure Berry didn't off himself." Rukia nodded and then turned her attention back to a fuming Ichigo. Ichigo glared at Renji as he smirked at him with a cocky smile. He could tell Rukia was trying not to laugh at him and Ichigo didn't even look at the raven because he knew as soon as he did his neck would tingle again.

"Well clearly he has not Renji. Ichigo, come on, I'll take you to the dining room. I'm sure you're hungry." Rukai said calmly and Ichigo sighed and he once again raked his hand through his hair. He swore by the end of the night he would probably be bald.

"Do you think I could maybe take a shower and possibly get some clean clothes first?" He asked tugging at his shirt that he had worn for two nights now. He also needed a shower because he felt somewhat sickly from the panic attack he had the night before. Rukia nodded her head and Ichigo went to follow her, making sure to stay as far away from the tall raven as he could.

* * *

Byakuya let out his breath slowly once Ichigo was no longer by him. The more he took in of the male scent the more his hunger clawed at him and it seemed Renji had noticed as well because he was now looking at him, concern clear in his dark brown eyes. Renji didn't need to ask though, silent understanding working between the two.

"After you left the meeting yesterday a few new interesting facts came to light and you might not be pleased to hear what the Elder has decreed to do with the half breed." Byakuya raised a brow at this.

"The new Bloodlings that have been appearing more often have a new ability that might interest you. It's a poison they have in their claws. This poison is completely harmless to us, unless of course we are pure blood." Byakuya stilled at this. There were very few pure bloods and him being one meant that if he was being affected by this poison he would have to cure it soon, strange he hadn't felt unwell as of late, beside's his… hunger.

"Your line of thought is correct, it's a poison that affects a pure bloods hunger. If a pure blood makes contact with this poison their hunger slowly starts to eat at them from the inside out. Kurotsuchi-Taicho nor Unohana-Taicho have not yet found a way to neutralize this poison. They only know that once the hunger has completely devoured the pure blood they will turn into something we haven't seen in many years." Byakuya knew exactly what he was talking about and this was very disturbing news.

"What does Kurosaki have to do with this?" Byakuya suddenly asked.

"Well, that's the thing, Kurotsuchi has a theory about a half breed's blood being able to cancel the poison out somehow." Renji stopped at that, letting Byakuya fill in the blanks. This didn't sit well with him. No matter what step he took he would be going against something. If he didn't hand Ichigo over to the scientist he would surely turn and if he did he felt as if he was betray some form of himself. Then again if the boy's blood had been the key to curing this poison he wouldn't have the hunger that he had now, since he had already feed from the boy. He would have to go to the twelfth division and talk with Kurotsuchi. For now he would have to get something to eat. His hunger was spiking to a point where it was painful, causing his fangs to extend on their own.

* * *

As Ichigo was led through the place he had come to know as the Kuchiki estate he was a bit surprised by the old fashion Japanese Shoen. He didn't think any were still left in Karakura Town, but every once in a while when they passed an open door he could see past the tall wall that surrounded the home, many others could be seen as well. When they made it to what he presumed was the bathroom he smiled at Rukia as she informed him a servant would be by soon with a change of clothes for him. He thanked her before entering the bathroom with a soft sigh. He was still trying to wrap his mind around everything and a few times he had caught himself thinking that Rukia was a normal human like him.

Shaking his head he pulled his mind off the subject that was slowly giving him a headache. Removing his shirt he went to the mirror by the sink and sighed. He looked like crap. His hair was a mess and looked like he hadn't cleaned it in days. He had a few random bruises that he wasn't sure where he got them from. Though he knew where the one on his wrist and hip had come from, the definite finger marks undeniably matching the tall raven's slender hand. The thing that had him the most worried was his neck. It wasn't red and irritated like he thought it was going to be, but the two puncture wounds were clear evidence that the previous night he had indeed been bitten.

Other than that Ichigo thought he looked okay, kind of. Removing the rest of his clothing he stepped into the shower and started the water. He didn't even tense as the cold water pelted his back, he just stood there under the spray of the water as it heated up, letting his tension run down the drain with the water. With his mind clearing he was able to sort through things a bit easier. It slowly brought things forward into his mind, letting it sink in as the water rushed down his body. So lost in his own mind he didn't even notice when one of the servants came in to take his clothes and leave him with something clean.

Feeling his stomach clench told him it was time to get out of the water and get something to eat. The fact that his appetite had returned was a good sign as well that he would be fine getting out of the shower. He already felt like a lot had been lifted from his mind now that he had time to think it through. Exiting the shower he grabbed one of the towels that had been set out for him. He dried off quickly and changed into the new clothing, even though it was a bit strange to wear, he couldn't complain about have clean clothes, even if it reminded him of the Gotei 13 black uniform. He wouldn't doubt it being one of the spare uniforms and for that reason he decided not to wear the black jacket, just wore the black hakamas. He didn't need to be mistaken for one of the Gotei 13, but wasn't going to run around naked. Exiting the bathroom he was surprised to see Rukia waiting for him. She gave him a strange look silently questioning his attire.

"Thank you for the clothing, but if I leave the estate I would rather not be mistaken as a Gotei 13 member." Ichigo said with a casual shrug and Rukia accepted the explanation before leading him towards where he could only guess to be the dining room.

"I should have had one of the servants get you some unscented soap, you smell strange now." The comment had Ichigo blinking in confusion. He smelt funny? Lifting his arm and taking a whiff he couldn't understand what she meant.

"You have a natural scent that is very appealing, but now the scent of water lilies is mixed with it and it seems very strange mixed with your natural scent." Ichigo still didn't quite understand, but pushed it aside as a vampire thing.

* * *

Byakuya had been in the dining hall for some time now and had yet to finish his glass of blood supplement. His hunger was rising, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not force his body to take the supplement. It would seem that he would have to visit the crazed scientist sooner than he would like. Renji kept quiet beside him, something he was thankful for, he didn't need someone annoying him in his current state. Though maybe he had spoken too soon, for now the scent of an all too intoxicating human flooded towards the room. Instantly his hunger hit him full force. He thought he had enough control to keep himself still. He forced his attention from the orangette to the glass he was currently clutching so tightly he thought he might just break it.

The sound of Rukia's laughter brought his attention back to the two newcomers to the room, and oh how he wished it hadn't. Now that Ichigo was in the room the full brunt of his scent hit Byakuya hard. Just the sight of him within his reach was enough for Byakuya to slowly lose his control.

"NII-SAMA!"

End Chapter.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hehe, I'm a horrible person I know. Anyways I would like to thank Castiel4life for becoming my Beta Reader ^^ and everyone who had fave'd and commented. I'm having a fun time writing this story and will hopefully in the next couple of days get the next chapter up. ^^ Anyways Fave and Comment, if you have a suggestion feel free to tell me and If I can fit it into the story line I'll use it.


	4. Awakening

"Awakening"

* * *

Ichigo walked into the dining room with Rukia, he was rather taken back by how easy it was to get along with the other. He thought it would be different, but it was like talking with anyone else, though she was much more intelligent than someone that looked her age should be. Sitting down at one end of the low table he took in the room. It was traditional just like the rest of the house. Paper walls, sliding doors, calligraphy art, neatly arranged flowers, everything one would expect to be in this home. Even an imposing looking lord!

When Ichigo's eyes landed on the raven he couldn't help but look at him. He was unlike anyone he had met before and though his heart fluttered in fear he felt something else coil in his blood, something he would rather not define just yet. The raven had taken on a different look and now properly cleaned and dressed Ichigo could defiantly tell he was higher class. His raven hair flowed around him, but two white hair pieces were place on the top of his head and on the right side, just above his slightly pointed ear.

Though he wasn't looking at him Ichigo felt a little smothered by his presences, he demanded respect without even looking at someone. When he heard Rukia laughing at him he turned quickly, his face instantly heating up for being caught staring at the raven.

"W-what!" He demanded as he felt heat rise more quickly to his face.

The look of horror on the small female though instantly had that color draining from his face as he looked to see what had her so terrified.

"NII-SAMA!" Rukia's word echoed through the room, but Ichigo would have though she was somewhere far off if he had not known that just seconds ago she was next to him. His hearing was impaired as the rushing of his blood flooded his ears. Only moments ago he had been sitting, but now he was firmly pinned against the floor, with a rather strange creature atop him being the cause.

As the male creature opened his mouth Ichigo got a good look at sharpened teeth that were stained with blood, both dry and fresh. Ichigo was moving instantly as the creature's intent became clear to him; it was going to bite him. Fighting against the much stronger creature Ichigo moved until he was sure his foot was firmly planted on the creature's chest before using all the strength he had to kick the thing off him. To his surprise the creature was lunched clear across the room and through the thin paper walls.

Ichigo stared up at the ceiling, blinking a few times before he jump to his feet. Rukia was there, standing in front of him, whispering some kind of chant that caused her hand to glow yellow. As the creature came busting threw the wall once again Rukia let the chant go and the yellow energy shot out towards the creature creating five planks of translucent energy, binding the creature where it stood.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" Ichigo looked to the Raven who stood only a few feet away, holding a katana. Slowly the katana seemed to break apart, shattering into a million tiny pieces. These little pieces though didn't drop to the floor, but rather moved as if the wind was pulling them towards the bound creature. Ichigo couldn't help but be reminded of watching cherry blossoms petals floating in a gentle breeze as those tiny pieces reflected the light in a soft pink color.

Those petals were deceiving. As they wrapped around the creature Ichigo could see that they sliced through flesh like tiny little blades. Clenching his fist he looked away as the creature screamed with his dying breath. Sure the thing had tried to kill him, but he was still a doctor or at least a doctor in training and death wasn't something he handled well.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" Rukia's voice brought his attention back to the group. He felt a shiver run down his spine as the raven stared at him. He quickly looked away from the taller male to Rukia and nodded his head.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" He rubbed one of his arms as if he had suddenly become cold, still refusing to look at any of them.

"How did you do that? No mere human could kick a Bloodling off them like that" Ichigo stilled and looked at Rukia.

"He's not a mere human, he's a half breed, though it seemed his vampire side is making itself more known" Ichigo quickly turned to the new comer. The taller male gave him a warm smile.

"Most half breeds that are born either take after their vampire parent or their human parent, the other side remains dormant and many times people don't know their a half breed unless someone finds out who and what their parents are, you took after you mother, who was a human, but it seems that your vampire side is reacting to the stress of this world and becoming more dominate in a way to protect you" The blond went on to explain as he tipped his green and white hat.

Ichigo racked a hand threw his hair; once again he had been given more information than his mind could deal with. So if he was mostly human and his vampire side was become more pronounced did that mean he would have to drink blood? The mere thought causes his stomach to turn and twist.

"Don't worry half breeds who are born human can only take a few vampiric traits like strength, speed, hearing, but other than that nothing else vampiric will happen to them, meaning you won't grow fangs or need to drink blood, even though you might crave it, something you can easily ignore" The blonde answered once again. Ichigo looked him over; the male wasn't wearing a Gotie 13 uniform, but rather green outfit and tall clogs.

"Urahara! what are you doing here?" Rukia asked as the blond just smiled.

"Ah, yes, I was on my way here to meet the half breed, it's not every day a human half breed is discovered, when I saw that the half breed had kicked the Bloodling like he weighed nothing, I just knew that I had to met the boy"

Ichigo sighed, was he really that different?

"Byakuya, you don't look so good, have you been eating well?" Ichigo looked to the raven and sure enough he didn't look well. He was currently leaning against Renji, breathing rather irregularly and seemed to be sweating. Ichigo moved forward instantly and checked the man's pulse, nearly cursing himself for his stupidity when he didn't find one. Vampires didn't have heart beats…but then again he had one when he had checked him a few nights ago.

"Ichigo!" Before he could turn to see what was the matter Ichigo felt a strong grip embrace him, pulling him closer to the chilled body that was Byakuya. Once again the sensation of sharp teeth racking across his neck flooded him with panic and another emotion. These teeth though didn't pierce his skin, much to his joy and dismay. Just as suddenly as he had been pulled into that embrace he was forced from it by the same man who had grabbed him.

* * *

Byakuya was nearly ready to jump the younger male, his exposed neck calling to him in such a way it was hard to ignore it, but he had to, for now something else required his attention. The male he had been so enamored with was now being pinned down by a Bloodling! How the thing had gotten into the Seireitei, let alone the Kuchiki estate was something he would have to look into later. For now he needed to dispose of it before it tore the orangette apart. Byakuya went to move to pull the creature from the younger male, but it seemed Ichigo had already decided to fight back and wow! Ichigo had one hell of a kick! The creature was sent flying out of the room in mere seconds, making Byakuya a little confused until he remembered the boy was a half breed. His vampire blood was probably just waking up, thought the raven.

Stepping over to Rukia and Ichigo he waited for the thing to enter the room once again. Renji was beside him as well, his backup if needed. The creature came through the opening it had just previously been kicked through and Rukia let her Bakudō Kido hit the target, successfully binding the creature. Pulling his Zanpakuto from his side he closed his eyes.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." He felt the blade scatter and moved the tiny blades to engulf the Bloodling. Once the deed was done he pulled back the piece and sheathed his sword. He felt much more drained then he should have been, so much so that he wavered in his stance, nearly collapsing. If it hadn't been for Renji, Byakuya would have hit the floor. The red head helped him stay up, even as his breathing became harder to control and if felt like his insides were setting themselves of fire. A clear sign of hunger, but a sign he shouldn't be feeling at all! He could hardly make anything out, but when warm finger touched his neck he knew one thing for sure… He needed blood.

He latched onto the closest warm blooded being and raked his fangs across the rapid pulse point that was singing to him. The trembling body within his grasp only excited him more, calling for him to plunge his fangs into the delicate skin beneath him. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Something was wrong. Just as suddenly as the spell of hunger was woven it was broken. Byakuya pushed the younger male from him and turned on his heels, quickly retreating as far away as he could.

* * *

Rukia stood stunned as Urahara explained that Ichigo was a half breed. She had noticed his scent was vaguely familiar, but the vampiric blood had been very subtle, like maybe an ancestor of his was a vampire, not one of his parents. Though now that she took his scent in again, the vampiric scent was strong confirming that he was indeed a half breed and one that was awakening. Her attention was then brought to her brother, who like Urahara had said, did not look well. She recognized the symptoms and when Ichigo hurried forward to check on her brother she called out to him, trying to stop him. Her warning didn't reach the male in time. Her brother had already moved and now gripped the younger male in an embrace no one in this room would be able to remove. All they could do was wait and hope that Byakuya gained his control before it was too late.

Her worry was short lived however, for Byakuya pushed Ichigo away from him and quickly retreated, Renji following him to help him in any way he could. Rukia was beside Ichigo instantly, catching him as his legs gave out on him and the full brunt of shock from the last few minutes consumed him. She had to admit he was handling this much better than most would. Sure, he was trembling and staring down the hall after Byakuya, but he wasn't screaming or crying or babbling some nonsensical gibberish. Urahara crouched in front of the boy, blocking his view of the hall. He had a calm smile on his face.

"How about I take him to my shop until Kuchiki calms down?" It was more of a statement then a question and Rukia agreed that it might be better for the boy to be elsewhere while her brother's strange hunger was so out of control.

"Oh Rukia, you should get Unohana to look at Kuchiki and go tell Yamamoto about the Bloodling so that he can have someone look into it." Rukia nodded her head. She was reluctant to leave Ichigo alone, but she knew Urahara would take good care of him. So using her inhuman speed she went about gathering the proper people and informing others.

* * *

Once everyone was gone Urahara looked over half breed. Yes, he was definitely Isshin's son and that alone would cause quite a lot of problems. The boy continued to stare at nothing, no doubt his mind trying to comprehend everything. That was a good sign. If he could figure this out alone he would surely be able to handle more stressful situations given a little more training and information.

"Come on, stand up, we should get going." Urahara was pleased when the boy snapped out of his stupor and looked up at him. He quickly comprehended what had been said to him and stood up. Urahara turned and headed out of the room, expecting the boy to follow and when he didn't hear foot steps behind him he looked over his shoulder at the boy.

"Oi."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time, but first who the hell are you?" Urahara chuckled at that, at least the boy had enough sense to not follow someone he didn't know.

"Urahara Kisuke, ex-vampire of the Gotei 13." The boy clearly seemed confused by what he meant by ex-vampire, but they would get to that later.

"I would suggest following me, unless you would like to become someone else's meal?" That got a reaction from the boy, but not one he was expecting. He was expecting fear and tension. Instead he got a scowl and a glare. Despite his action the boy did step forward to follow the blonde and Urahara led him out of the estate.

Ichigo didn't know who this Urahara guy was, but as he was willing to take him out of here and considering all Ichigo wanted to do was leave, he decided to follow the blonde. He'd had enough of being jumped for one night. Hell if he could go the rest of his life without being jumped he would love it. Once was enough for him, even if fate seemed to have other plans for him. He took in a deep breath of the night air once they were outside. He followed behind Urahara as he looked around, taking in the scenery. It was so much different than what he was used to. It was like he had stepped into the past, everything was so old fashioned. From the way the buildings were designed to the way people were dressed. Though most of the people they passed were dressed in the normal black Gotei 13 uniforms, there were a few that were dressing in traditional clothing. He didn't even see cars, but people pulling carts .

It was strange yet familiar. They continued to walk in silence for an unknown amount of time and Ichigo didn't really mind. It was nice this way. It allowed him to slowly take everything in. By the time he had settled his nerves and his mind had calmed, they had made it to wherever Urahara was leading them. Ichigo found himself in front of what seemed like a shop. He was a bit confused about it, but oh well. He followed the other inside to find out it really was a shop. It was filled with many things he'd never seen before, but could easily figure out some of them, mostly because they were labelled. All in all he guessed this was a shop for the vampires to gather supplies that they couldn't get normally. Urahara didn't seem interested in showing him anything in the front of the store though and Ichigo was a bit nervous about going in the back after Urahara, but followed nonetheless.

The shop reminded him of his own home, as it was a business and a home all in one building. As he went into the back he was greeted with the sight of a small dining room, where tea and some food had been put out. Looking at the food reminded him that he had yet to eat and was starving.

"Go ahead, I'm sure you hungry, we can talk once you're ready." Ichigo nodded his thanks to the other before sitting down and tentatively ate one of the dumplings. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he knew it wasn't something like this. The dumpling was great, nothing like his sister Yuzu's cooking, but still, quite good.

"May I suggest you put on a shirt? Unlike Byakuya, I'm not against seducing someone for their blood." The words were whispered against his neck, instantly Ichigo was moving, twisting around to punch the other male. He wasn't out of it like he had been earlier and wouldn't stand for such comments, even if they were meant to be a joke.

* * *

Urahara easily caught the boy's fist. There was a lot of power behind it, but it wasn't strong enough yet to do much damage to someone like him. With the proper training though Urahara could easily see the boy surpassing him one day and maybe even Yamamoto. Smirking he pushed the smaller male down, pinning him. The boy still fought back, a good trait to have when it came to fight or flight against a vampire. It was always better to fight. Fleeing just made the beast inside more hungry. Leaning forward to nip the boy's neck he chuckled as the boy stilled only for a second until he was fighting against him more fiercely. Good thought Urahara, letting the boy's foot free just enough for him to think he could kick him away. Urahara let the boy push him off. Once Ichigo was free, instead of running away he ran towards him ready to punch him once again. Urahara jumped out of the way and continued to dodge his way down the hallways until he came to a dead end.

"Don't fuck with me." Urahara had to chuckle at that. The boy's vampiric blood was surely starting to wake up. Already his honey colored eyes had a soft red tinge to them and almost seemed to glow gold. His punches had also gained some strength and even his speed had increased but the boy didn't even seem to notice and that wouldn't do. Tapping the wall beside him Urahara smirked as the floor dropped. He was left standing on the air as if the floor had never been removed from his feet, but the boy plummeted towards the underground training field. When the boy crashed into the rock floor he cringed slightly before heading down towards the crater created from the boys fall.

"Now, now, no need to get violent. We'll have plenty of time to train your untapped skills, but for now you need to learn the basics."

"No need to be _violent_!" the boy was up instantly and Urahara pulled a fan out of nowhere to hide the smirk on his lips.

"You threatened to bite me! You pervert!"

"I merely wanted to find out what you would do. If I'm going to train you so you don't become someone's blood bag I have to make sure you have a fighting spirit in the first place." That left the boy dumbfounded.

"Wait, train me? Train me for what?"

"For protection. You're a half breed. Your kind is very uncommon and as such many people will try to….acquire you. If you weren't Isshin's kid I wouldn't even care, but I owe him a favor and what better way to repay it than to train his son to protect himself from those that would use him."

* * *

Byakuya remained still as Unohana examined him. His whole body felt like it was on fire. His hunger was almost out of control and if it wasn't for the binding Kido, he was certain that he would have gone on a rampage and drained those in the room already. It was disgraceful that he was in such a position. He shouldn't be having such problems with his hunger. Even Unohana was a bit taken back when she had arrived and seen him. She had ordered his immediate restraining and also asked for someone to round up Kurotsuchi. For now she was trying to figure out what was affecting him so strongly. By the time the scientist had arrived she had deduced that it wasn't the Bloodling poison like he had hoped it was. If it had been the poison that meant that he could be used as a test subject to cure it, but since it was something else that Unohana didn't know about, it meant that it was new and unheard of.

"How long has he been acting strangely?" The question came from Kurotsuchi as he entered the room. Byakuya gritted his teeth and his fangs started to burn. He hissed in pain and despite himself tried to struggle against his restraints. Instantly Unohana was there, placing her chilled hand on his burning forehead. The numbing Kido helped dull the pain as he relaxed once again.

"I would guess since he woke last night and attacked Kurosaki, maybe beforehand, but he was hurt then so it's hard to say." Renji's voice was soft to him, he knew the other was next to him so that meant his hearing was starting to fail him.

"What was he hurt by?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"A Bloodling. I thought it might have been one of the evolved one's you mentioned last night, but Unohana has already confirmed that it is not from the Bloodling's poison"

"How was the wound treated?"

"The Kurosaki kid treated it like a human wounds. Cleaning it and then stitching it up. Isshin confirmed that his son had treated it correctly to where it wouldn't bring any harm to Byakuya and even gave him a small amount of blood supplement to help the healing process"

"Where is the Kurosaki kid now?"

"Urahara took him to his shop."

"Hmmmm. Nemu, go retrieve a sample from the brat."

"Yes sir."

A small female bowed and disappeared, using her speed to quickly complete her task. Kurosaki stepped closer to Byakuya and looked him over. Byakuya could feel colds hand on his neck, and even the prick of a needle as some of his blood was removed from him, but he felt like he was wavering from one world to another.

* * *

"Did you notice the color of his blood as I was removing it? Astounding!" Kurotsuchi said as he looked at the blood he had pulled from Byakuya. When he had first drawn the blood it had been a strange very vivid red color. All vampires had black blood, so to have been red was strange. The blood was now slowly returning to the normal black color, which piqued his interest. Whatever was affecting the Noble it was clearly in his blood system and not in his body.

"Do a blood transfusion."

"I have already thought of that, but with his hunger so high it would be dangerous, he could very well turn into a Bloodling or something worse." Kurotsuchi tisked at Unohana's words. Of course they couldn't do that. If the woman wasn't here he would do it anyways. If Byakuya transformed, then he would have a new test subject, but since she was here he had to make sure the Noble had every chance of surviving.

"Why not let him feed on something small that would curb his hunger enough for a transfusion?"

"The chances of that curbing his hunger are too low. He is almost into the state of blood lust. If he was to drink now he would lose the control he currently has and would frenzy."

Infuriating female! He glared at her and she just gave him that sweet smile that masked something much more dangerous than the Noble going into a frenzy. Suddenly Nemu was beside him and handing him a vial of what he knew to be the boy's blood. Uncorking the vial he stilled as Byakuya suddenly started to struggle against his restraints once again. Both he and Unohana looked at him before looking at one another. Before he could say anything Unohana took the vial from him and forced the contents down the raven's throat. The reaction was almost instantaneous. Byakuya's raging red eyes softly diminished to tired steel grey, his fangs retreated and even his extended claws retracted. Once again, he and Unohana shared a look before turning their attention back to the now slumbering noble.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

Ichigo was thoroughly confused now. Had this prick really just teased him to see how he would react? Fine, if he wanted to see how he would react he had seen it and he wasn't finished either. Clenching his fist he jumped out of the crater he had created and launched himself at the blond once again.

"Good stance, but you need to keep you balance better or someone could…" Ichigo felt his fist go right through the blonde, slightly confused until he felt a swift kick to his side, sending him flying into a rock not too far away.

"…dodge and then force you off your feet." Ichigo pulled himself from the rubble and proceeded once again.

This went on for a good while. Ichigo would attack. Urahara would dodge and point out a flaw in his stance or his power usage and then kick him into a rock. Only to have Ichigo come out more determined to land a blow then he had before. By the time he landed a hit on Urahara, he was already drained of most of his energy and the punch was merely a small tap as Ichigo fell forward completely exhausted and blacking out.

When Ichigo woke he found himself in something rather warm with strong hands massaging his sore muscles. Wait? Strong hands? Ichigo jolted forward only to be held in place firmly by the hands that were currently on his shoulders.

"Relax Ichigo, Tessai is just making sure you won't be too sore to continue training." Ichigo tensed and looked behind him to see who Tessai was. A much larger and older looking male instantly had Ichigo struggling again, though strong hands gripped his shoulders roughly and forced a scream from him as one of his muscles clenched painfully.

"Now Ichigo, if you hadn't struggled that wouldn't have happened." Ichigo only glared at Urahara as he gripped his sore shoulder that was currently still being held by the larger Tessai.

"I'm sorry young master Ichigo, but if you would please remain quiet and relax I can remove and pain you are currently feeling." Ichigo looked back at the man, Tessai, who was smiling at him calmly. The larger man was strange indeed. Ichigo hadn't been scared of him, but more from the fact that someone he didn't know was behind him rubbing him. Now that he knew who and why Tessai was there behind him he relaxed a little. He took into account that he was in a hot spring but he didn't remember getting into the spring.

"I brought you here once you passed out. The spring has a natural ability to help people regain their strength." Urahara explained and Ichigo nodded his head slowly.

"Though you seem to be regaining your strength much quicker than most, another good trait to have." Urahara said smiling at Ichigo.

Ichigo wasn't really paying much attention to Urahara. He decided to close his eyes and concentrate on the fight he'd had with him instead, going over everything that he had done wrong and how to fix it. Ichigo knew that their power levels were completely different. The other male was much stronger, faster and more skilled. Ichigo had only gotten into fights with high school delinquents, not skilled fighters and never a skilled vampire.

"I-chi-go." Each syllable of his name was accompanied by a soft nip to his neck and Ichigo growled as he shot his fist forward, making contact with the blondes face, surprising him. Ichigo opened his eyes to check he had really made contact just as Urahara had flown out of the spring, revealing much more than what Ichigo wanted to see.

"ARGHH!" Ichigo quickly covered his eyes and heat rose to his face. He now knew of two things he could go the rest of his life never having to deal with again. Vampires trying to jump him and Urahara's manly bits! The bellowing laugh from that large man behind him only intensified his blush.

"That's wasn't very nice, I was just trying to get your attention." Urahara said with a pout. Once again, Ichigo growled as he slammed his fist against the water and glared at the other before quickly covering his eyes once again. Urahara seemed to display himself rather than cover himself up, much to Ichigo's horror.

"Cover up would you! No one wants to see old man dick!" Ichigo hissed. Even though he was currently covering his eyes, he was sure the blond was looking down at himself trying it figure out what Ichigo meant. As if to confirm his suspicion, Urahara's next comment drew an annoyed groan from him.

"It doesn't look like an old man dick, it's not wrinkly or anything. I just happen to be a grower." That was definitely too much information for this orangette. Quickly turning around and away from the horrid sight of a naked Urahara, Ichigo climbed out of the hot spring with full intent on leaving this wacky place. Screw training, he would learn elsewhere. The cat call he got suddenly sent a chill down his spine. Why was it suddenly so cold? Looking down he felt heat rush to his cheeks once again and quickly he dodged behind a rock.

"WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY CLOTHS OFF!" That only earned him a laugh from both men.

"Well we couldn't put you in the water still dressed now could we, otherwise you would have been fighting… wet." The last word was whispered in his ear as Urahara suddenly appeared behind him. Ichigo once again twisted his body around to punch the male, but this time he also aimed his other fist at the man's gut in case the one aimed as his face was caught. To his dismay, both fists were caught and he was pushed back against the rock. Fear raced through his blood as both his wrists were captured and held in place by one of Urahara's hands while his free hand started to travel over the flustered and naked orangette.

"This is the part where you give in because you have been caught Ichigo." The whisper was accompanied by a soft nip to his ear this time.

Something inside Ichigo started to boil, twist and coil. He felt like his body was on fire wherever Urahara's slender fingers touched him. It was a sickening feeling and one that forced him to struggle even as he was pushed harder against the rock in Urahara's attempt to dominate him. He felt something snap inside of him when Urahara reached around to his ass. With unbound strength he roared in rage and forced Urahara away from him. He would not be dominated. He was not someone's bitch!

* * *

Urahara knew he was pushing it, but he had too. He had to make the boy snap. He had to make him taste the power he had locked away within him. When the boy finally did snap he felt his own adrenaline race through him. His back was slammed hard against one of the rocks in the training ground and he heard a few of his ribs snap from the impact. He didn't have much time to really do anything as Ichigo was already upon him, flipping him onto his stomach. That action alone had Urahara reeling with an emotion he hadn't felt in centuries. Fear… He was truly fearful of what was about to happen. Urahara shut his eyes as he prepared for the worst, as his ass was lifted and the back of his neck was held in place by a clawed hand.

He had expected Ichigo to be violent, but not in a sexually violent way. Getting his ass beat by the boy he could deal with, but having his ass literally beaten was completely unexpected. When the boy hesitated Urahara used it to his advantage and slammed his elbow into the male's gut, hearing a satisfying cracking sound and a whoosh of air from Ichigo. With the grip on his neck loosened he quickly bolted from under the younger male. He felt he air waver as Tessai chanted a Kido spell. Urahara went to warn him, but was too late. As the spell released, Ichigo dodged it and was suddenly behind the other man. Ichigo let out another roar of rage as he slammed his fist into the large man's face. Blood came forth from various spots on Tessai as Ichigo raked his claws across him. Urahara forced himself to act then, knowing if he didn't Ichigo would kill Tessai.

Jumping in front of Ichigo, he took the next blow before quickly moving away. When Ichigo realized he had not disabled his prey he looked to Urahara. At this point in time Urahara had noticed the changes in Ichigo's appearance. His orange hair was fading into a snowy white, his honey colored eyes now gold rings in a sea of black. Even his sun kissed skin was fading to a pale white. This wasn't good at all. It would seem he would have to pull out a few tricks he hadn't wanted to use just yet. But that will teach him to make someone snap, at least someone like Ichigo.

End Chapter.

* * *

Authors note:

I know, I know I'm such a bitch. This chapter is meant to be confusing and keep you guessing. It will tie some knots of information together and destroy current theories. The next chapter is actually almost finished so don't be surprised to have it posted in the next couple of days.

Ichigo: Finial I'm not such a bitch, for a while there I though you were going to make me take it.

Byakuya: There is still a higher chance of you being dominated. You might have strength, but you lack skills to wield such strength.

Ichigo: We'll see about that, Kisuke going to train me.

Byakuya: he'll train your body to accept.

...O.o...I'm not going to get in the middle of this...

Ichigo & Byakuya: *evil grin*

EPPP! *runs away into locked room to hopefully finish the next chapter"


	5. Linked

"Linked"

* * *

Rukia raced through the Seireitei. She had already gotten Unohana for her brother and even though she was worried about him, she knew he was in good hands. For now she needed to find Captain Commander Yamamoto. The Bloodling had infiltrated the Seireitei, something that was impossible. But the evidence was as clear as the blood stains on the Kuchiki estate dining room floor. This wasn't a strong Bloodling either. Not one of the evolved types, but a recently turned one. It made her think that maybe one of the residents had been turned, which was once again impossible without inside influence. The more she thought about the situation the more she felt like something dreadful was about to happen and all because they had a rat in their ranks. She moved quickly through the streets and when too many people crowded around her she took to the rooftops, using her superior speed and strength to launch herself from roof to roof. When the First division came into view she picked up her speed.

As she landed at the main gates to the Division she stood in front of the large wooden doors to catch her breath. Sensing her approach, Chōjirō Sasakibe was already waiting for her. His stance was upright as he looked down at her. His golden eyes far older then her own purple ones, even his hair had turned white with age.

"A Bloodling made it into the Kuchiki Estate. It has been disposed of, but we are not sure as to how it made it so far into the Seireitei undetected." That made the Lieutenant still and tense as he turned on his heel to head inside, informing her to follow.

They quickly made their way through the First division to what was known as Yamamoto's office. Once inside she knelt on her knee until he informed her to rise.

"A Bloodling made it in to the Seireitei and attacked someone in the Kuchiki Estate. We have disposed of it, but I believe a thorough investigation on how the creature gained entry is in order." Even though Yamamoto seemed unfazed by her word and sat calmly behind his desk, she knew he was mulling over the information. It was unheard of for a Bloodling to make it past their defenses. Taking a deep breath she calmed her nerves for the next thing she said could get her killed.

"I have a theory on how it had made it through. I believe someone turned one of the residents of the Seireitei." She held her ground as those sharp black eyes landed on her. Only those of captain statues had the ability to turn someone and to purposely turn someone into a Bloodling was strictly forbidden. All captains knew that and vowed never to commit such an act, yet she had just suggested that one had done just that.

"Call a Captains Meeting." Rukia sighed at that and relaxed, he had considered her words and found them logical even if he did not wish to believe one of his captains would commit such a cruel crime.

"Captain Commander, while I am here I should tell you that Kuchiki-Taicho will not be able to attend. Before I arrived I was sent to retrieve Unohana. It seems that he has been affected by something that is causing his hunger to spike dangerously." The look she got from the commander had her instantly shut her mouth and fear for her life.

* * *

Strange, wasn't he just on the brink of frenzy? Why did he feel so calm if that was true? Had he been disposed of and this was the lingering felling of his existence finally giving out over so many years? If that was true why did it feel like someone was shaking him and calling his name? Slowly he peeled his eyes open. Instead of darkness that he was expecting he was greeted with a blinding light that made him cringe and shut his eyes. He heard someone laugh at him and opened his eyes to glare in the person's direction. The laughter only became more pronounced as it seemed Kurotsuchi was finding some kind of amusement from Byakuya's current situation.

"The noble Byakuya Kuchiki flustered over mere half breed blood. Oh this is priceless. Who would have thought?" Byakuya felt his eye twitch at that statement and his glare intensified. The sound of flesh hitting flesh made a soft smirk appear on his lips, even if only for a split second. He looked at Unohana, who had promptly smacked the craze scientist upside his head for his remark, one that slowly started to sink in.

"Explain" He demanded of the two as he laid still, restrained in his own bed.

Unohana looked at him with that kind smile and approached him, removing the binding Kido and even the leather restraints that were around his wrist and ankles. He was grateful for being set free and slowly sat up, careful not to over exert himself in case he wasn't cured. Unohana sat on the bed beside him and he almost felt like a child that was about to be given some bad news by their mother.

"Congratulations Kuchiki-sama." Byakuya stared at her, blinking a few times as his mind faltered. Congratulations? On what? She couldn't mean….no! There was no way. He looked to the grinning scientist and that only confirmed his suspicion. Touching his forehead as he felt a headache start to form he sighed. This was much worse than he had thought. This had be some kind of joke and he was not amused in any way shape or form. When he felt fear spike in his system he growled, that confirmed it. Quickly stepping off the bed he headed for the door, only to have Unohana stop him with a gentle hand.

"Don't be harsh on the boy. He has just been informed of this world; he'll need some time to adjust. If what we believe is true, having him scared of you will not work in either of your best interests." Byakuya nodded at her wise words. He knew that if the boy became anymore fearful of him that both of them would be in a situation that neither of them would want to be in. But then again, he was sure the boy would never want to be in any kind of situation with him. How troublesome. When the fear transformed into pure rage Byakuya knew it was time to take his leave and find the orange berry before someone was killed.

* * *

Kisuke dodged another clawed hand aimed at his chest. Already the orangette had landed a few hits on him. His left arm stung, thankfully the blood had clotted and already the wound was healing. Too bad the claw marks that ran down his back weren't healing as quickly as he had hoped. The marks raked down from his left shoulder all the way do to his right ass cheek. The boy had caught him again and nearly dominated him. Thankfully, Tessai had just enough energy left to send a Kido blast at the boy before promptly passing out. The boy was determined; Kisuke had to give him that. But then again this was his pure vampiric side that he was talking about. Now if only he could make the boy gain control once again so he could show him how to channel that power in a less… aggressive manner.

Kisuke cursed as he fell backwards, not paying attention to his surroundings and hitting the back of his leg against a rock. He flipped his body to once again land on his feet and successfully dodge yet another attack from the younger male. Kisuke looked around the training ground and smirked. Jumping over Ichigo he travelled near the hot spring once again and once he knew the boy was in the right spot he jumped into the air, this time standing on it like it was solid. The boy was clearly angered by this as he roared at him again. This didn't last long though as five points around the training ground lit up with a yellow circle and one under the boy flared up, successfully trapping the boy in a Kido binding cage.

Kisuke stayed in the air for a while, to make sure the boy couldn't break through, he doubted he could, but with how surprisingly strong the boy was he wasn't going to underestimate Ichigo again. After the pale Ichigo slammed himself against the yellow translucent walls of his cage and didn't even crack them Kisuke knew it was safe to land on the ground once again. He calmly walked over to Tessai who was still lying half in the hot spring. The spring was already healing his multiple wounds, but he was still out. He stepped into the spring and moved the large male around until he was almost fully in the spring, his head leaning against the rock side so he didn't drown. He looked back up at Ichigo who was still trying to get out of the cage.

Dipping his body into the water, he let the water wash over his sore body before exiting the spring and stepping a few feet from the Kido cage. As soon as Ichigo saw him he stilled and just stared at him. Kisuke used this time to better examine Ichigo and his transformation. At first only his hair color, eyes and skin color had changed, but now his nails where longer and almost looked like blades on their own. His white hair grew in length, even going as far to travel to his hips. He had defined fangs that were currently being bared at him in a snarl. What was most intriguing was the fact that the boys scent had completely changed as well, as if he was an entirely new person.

Before his transformation, Kisuke had had a hard time sensing any vampiric blood in Ichigo as it was overpowered by his natural scent of chocolate, spices and honey clover. But now if he had not known beforehand that the boy was a half breed, he would have thought him to be a vampire and a pure blood one at that. He knew Isshin wasn't a pure blood, but the sheer amount of power that was radiating from Ichigo would have fooled anyone. Yes, with the proper training this boy would surpass many of the Gotei 13. If only he could learn to control his instincts instead of letting them take over.

As Kisuke was pondering how to get the boy to control his vampiric side, he hadn't noticed that someone had entered his shop or that they had come into the training ground and were currently looking over his shoulder at the boy as well. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought his attention back to the real world, and calmly he looked over at the newcomer, surprised to see that it was Byakuya. The raven just looked at him with his stone cold mask and Urahara smirked at him. Well it seemed that Byakuya was much better now. How Unohana had cured him he would have to ask later, though he already deduced that it had to do with the blood Nemu had collected when Ichigo was knocked out earlier. For now he needed to make Ichigo revert back to normal self and he wasn't quite sure on how to do it without dominating the boy.

* * *

Byakuya stepped into the shop that he knew Urahara owned and when he was not greeted he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He found Urahara's scent, but he could also smell something else and lots of blood. He quickly moved through the shop to the back where the scent was stronger and when he reached a hole in the floor he wasted no time jumping down it. When he landed he found himself in an underground training area that seemed rather beat up. Clearly it had been used recently. The main thing that grabbed his attention was the Kido five point cage. Something must have gone wrong for Kisuke to have used such a high powered Binding Kido. He calmly started towards the pillar of yellow light in the middle of the training ground.

As he approached his destination he couldn't help but shake his head. He could see Kisuke and all his nakedness. Did the man have no shame? Clearly not. As he walked by a spring he noticed that Tessai was out cold and healing in the spring. That was strange, Tessai was hurt? By what? He also spotted Kisuke's clothing and decided to grab his green jacket to at least offer the man some form of coverage. Once he retrieved the clothing he headed towards the blonde male once again. As he stepped closer to the blonde and the cage, the scent he couldn't identify became stronger as well.

The scent seemed familiar, but at the same time unfamiliar. He could tell it was a pure blood so he guessed it might be someone from one of the noble families that he had met some time ago. As he came close enough to see who was in the cage he hesitated to take another step forward. The….thing in the cage wasn't a pure blood. No pure blood would take on such an appearance. It was almost as if the creature was a mix between a Bloodling and a vampire. Maybe Kisuke had been doing some experiments he shouldn't be. Stepping just behind the blonde he cleared his throat, gaining Urahara's attention, if only for a moment before his attention was once again directed towards the caged male.

Sighing softly he draped the jacket over Urahara's shoulders, coving him up, though Byakuya did notice the rather ragged claw marks on his back, they were healing quickly so he didn't bother to question.

"Byakuya, maybe you can help me? It seems I'm in a bit of a bind." Urahara finally said after the creature in the cage turned its attention to Byakuya. When those golden eyes swimming in black onyx latched onto his steel greys Byakuya felt the sense of familiarity spike. Where in the world did he meet this creature? He was sure he would have remembered such an imposing vampire.

"You see it seems I pushed a certain berry a little too far and I haven't a clue on how to calm him down." Byakuya glanced over at Urahara and connected the pieces.

So Urahara had made Ichigo snap and awakened his vampiric side. That would explain the pure rage that he was felling through the blood link he had with Ichigo and why he felt like he knew the creature in the cage. Strange, Byakuya hadn't known of any half breed that could tap into so much of their vampiric blood to gain the strength of a pure blood. The most a half breed could do was maybe low level Kido's. But it seemed like Ichigo had tapped into his vampire blood so much so that he had become a pure blood and an angry one at that. Byakuya considered the options. Most pure bloods that went into a frenzy were dangerous to be around. Most of the time when a pure blood went into a frenzy one would have to restrain them until they regained control or give them what they wanted or there was the rare case of another pure blood giving their blood to the other and creating a blood link and forcing the other to calm down. Byakuya already had a link with him and if the other drank his blood the link would become full circle. But if he did that, Ichigo would surely become a ghoul and Isshin would have his head if that happened. As if he had known he was being thought about, Ichigo's father was suddenly there, and he was angry.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SON!" his voice bellowed and echoed through the training ground as he glared darkly at Urahara, who held his hands up in surrender. Without letting Urahara even speak Isshin moved toward the Kido cage and punched the yellow wall. Surprisingly his fist shattered the Kido cage and slammed right into Ichigo's face, sending him flying backwards.

"ICHIGO! Are you really going to let your old man bet you like this? Come on, control yourself and show me what you can really do." Isshin taunted Ichigo, and Byakuya stared at the male like he was crazy. The boy was in a frenzy and Isshin had just taunted him.

Byakuya wasn't surprised with Ichigo growled and launched himself at his father, fully intending to rip his father apart. In his blind rage though, Isshin easily dodged and landed another hit on the boy; an elbow right to his lower back.

"Pussy! You can't even touch me in your current state. Come on son, I trained you better than this." Another growl of anger from the boy and Byakuya noticed that the black in his eyes were slowly fading back to white and even his skin was starting to regain its sun-kissed color. Was this really helping Ichigo regain control? What a strange method.

* * *

Ichigo felt pure rage running through his body and no matter what he did he couldn't calm himself down. Everything was black and he couldn't hear anything. He could only feel anger and every once in a while a little pain. He struggled to regain control of his body. When he couldn't he started to panic and that panic caused more anger to came forth until it consumed him. He felt like he was drowning in a sea of red rage and no matter how much he tried to swim to the surface he just couldn't reach it. He fell deeper into the red, until he forgot everything except the rage.

"I..chi….go….."

"Ichi….go…" Someone was calling him; they had to be, but whom?

"Ichigo!" Snapping his eyes open he took in a deep breath instantly sitting up, successfully slamming his head against something hard and falling backwards to cradle his throbbing head. He let out a painful groan as the pain in his body became more pronounced, alongside his splitting headache. He heard someone else in pain and concluded that he had just slammed his head against someone else's.

"Get him into the spring!" That voice he knew, it was Urahara. Wait Urahara. That's right he had just moments ago tried to molest him. Ichigo instantly moved then, fully intending to bolt away from the perverted old man. He made it a few feet away before strong arms wrapped around his waist and through him over a rather bony shoulder. Air left his lungs as the shoulder met his gut. Just as soon as he had been put on the shoulder he was thrown from it and felt hot water engulf him. He quickly moved to the surface coughing out the water he had sucked up from his surprised scream as he had been thrown.

"What the hell, I could have drowned you….. Dad?" Ichigo stared stunned as his father stood at the edge of the hot spring, his face set in a stern fatherly way as if to scold his child for doing something wrong. Ichigo instantly felt guilty and quickly looked away from his dad as the last words he had said to his father resurfaced in his mind.

"Now listen up you brat! What the hell do you think you're doing losing control like that? Do you know what could have happened to you?" Ichigo tensed at that and shot his father a glare.

"No I don't! Remember you never told me jack shit about anything, so how the hell am I supposed to know what would have happened to me if I lost control!" Ichigo shot back and that familiar scowl appeared on his face.

"Well if you hadn't been such a little prick I would have told you!"

"Well if I had grown up knowing what I was, maybe I would have listened and not panicked like I did the other night!"

"Well if you weren't such a stubborn child I wouldn't have left to panic and could have been there for you!"

"Now, now. No need to bicker like an old married couple." Kisuke said earning himself a glare from both Ichigo and Isshin, which quickly turned into horrified stares. Kisuke had posed in such a way that Ichigo felt heat rising to his face again before a large hand suddenly blocked his view of the rather provocative pose.

"What the hell Kisuke! Do you want me to kick your ass!" Isshin said and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at his dad. Despite the other night and being a royal ass to Isshin, he still protected him like any father would and Ichigo just found it humorous. Isshin looked at his son for a moment before rubbing the back of his head.

"Listen brat, I know I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want you to be sucked into this world, I just wanted to protect you." Ichigo looked up at his dad and sighed softly.

"No need to apologize, I over reacted. I know you were only trying to protect the family." Isshin smiled down at his son. He suddenly latched onto his son, giving him a bear hug which Ichigo of course reacted to it by kicking his dad away from him, earning a laugh from the man and making Ichigo smile slightly, glad that he had one less thing on his mind.

"Holy crap, what happened here?" Ichigo suddenly said as he noticed the training ground was torn apart and even Tessai was hurt. He looked to Urahara who was laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

Byakuya definitely felt out of place in this situation. As Ichigo got his ass handed to him by a very pissed off father he couldn't help but feel like he needed to jump in and defend the younger male. He knew he couldn't because Ichigo was still not in control of his instincts. He was gaining control of them at a steady pace and that was a good sign and the more he gained control the more Byakuya started to notice the boy. Sure, he had seen him before hand, but the full extent of his bare body exposed had Byakuya's full attention.

When he had come into the dining room without a shirt, he had been able to look away with sheer force of will, but now, he didn't think he would be able to look away if his life depended on it. Just watching Ichigo fight was causing a rather unwanted reaction. It was like watching a leopard. Tight muscles glided under sun kissed skin, giving the boy remarkable strength, swiftness and a subtle lethal grace. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his breathing was irregular, a sight that conjured up erotic images in Byakuya's mind. He could feel the aggression from Ichigo through their link and that was waking up his own beast, who wanted nothing more than to try and dominate Ichigo, who currently thought himself stronger.

By sheer willpower, Byakuya was able to stay still and when Ichigo was finally knocked out he took a deep calming breath. No longer being bombarded by aggression he found himself more in control of his own emotions. He would have to inform Ichigo soon of what his emotions did to him so the younger male could watch himself and keep in check until something could be done about the unfinished blood link. Once Ichigo was finally calm, he leaned against one of the rocks to wait. It seemed his presence wasn't needed. He knew that he would have to take the boy home or at least explain to Kisuke the situation so that the elder vampire didn't do anything rash again. Speaking of Kisuke, Byakuya felt like the man was still trying to get dominated in his current pose.

Sighing in aggravation he touched his forehead once again, how very bothersome. When Ichigo asked what had happened Byakuya looked around and then back to the small group. It seemed he did not remember what he had done, which was understandable. Most vampires who went into a frenzy didn't remember what they had done. Isshin went on to explain and Kisuke filled in the blanks, by the end Ichigo just looked between the two. Clearly he wasn't sure what to think.

"Ano…. Kuchiki-Taicho, Urahara-sama. A meeting has been called and it's mandatory." A small fragile looking male with short black hair and concerned eyes bowed politely at the two and as he straightened up he kept his head low and looked to the others.

"Oh, Kurosaki-sama, you have also been asked to join." He gave a nervous laugh and Byakuya sighed once again.

"Thank you Hanataro, we'll be there shortly." Kisuke said as the boy bowed again and quickly disappeared to deliver the message to anyone else he hadn't gotten to yet. Once the boy was gone Kisuke turned to everyone else with a sly smile.

"I think it would be best to not tell anyone else about this little…. Incident." He said with a chuckle.

Byakuya had to agree with that. If anyone else found out that Ichigo had that much strength he would either be killed because he was be seen as a threat or forced to join their ranks, something clearly Isshin didn't want and neither did Byakuya. The boy was too temperamental and as such affected Byakuya. And if the boy was under the constant strain of working for the Gotei 13, Byakuya would surely lose his patience. If would be best to keep this quiet until things were set up correctly.

"Well that's fine by me, but before we go you both should get some clothes." Isshin said and Kisuke just laughed at him.

"Oh come now, I'm sure everyone has seen me naked at one time or another."

"Yes, but I'm sure Captain Commander doesn't want to see your dick dangling."

"Good point, he might just cut it off." Byakuya shook his head at the blonde who mockingly defended his manhood before picking up his clothes to get dressed.

"Will Tessai be okay here alone?" Ichigo said as he looked over at the large healing vampire, who was still unconscious.

"He'll be fine. If anything he'll take this time to regain his strength, it's not every day he uses all his energy on Kido. It was a good work out for him." Kisuke said as he pulled on the last of his clothing.

* * *

Ichigo nodded, he felt bad for apparently beating the older gentlemen up, but as it had been explained to him he wasn't in his right mind. Racking a hand through his hair he let a soft sigh pass his parted lips. Thing's just kept getting worse it seemed, no wonder his father wanted to keep him from this world. Thinking about his dad he looked over at him as Isshin got out of the hot spring with his clothing drenched in water.

"Hey goat face, what were you doing here in the first place?" At the question he saw his dad tense up.

"Uhhhh… you see, I came here to see Kisuke…. He's uh… got in a new shipment of…. Uh…"

"Blood supplements and since he should be running out soon he came to pick some more up, right Isshin." Kisuke piped in, finishing what he father clearly couldn't.

Ichigo looked between his father and Kisuke, clearly they were hiding something, but Ichigo decided that if his dad was hiding something it was better not to ask, unless he wanted another surprise like being a half breed vampire. Accepting the explanation he crawled out of the hot spring. His whole body screamed at him to stay in the water and let it continue to heal his torn muscles and damaged body. Because he wasn't a full vampire when he had transformed, he over exerted his human body, at least that was he thought. It was a reasonable explanation for his current predicament. The body using much more strength then it could handle and thus started to tear apart. Clenching his jaw he ignored the pain of movement and slowly stood. His dad helped him stand and for that he was grateful.

The feeling of someone staring at him made him look over his shoulder to Byakuya, who looked rather conflicted. He had a small tinge of red on his cheeks, his eyes averted, only to look back to him, then down, then to the side. Ichigo blinked a few times, trying to figure out what the hell had the raven so frustrated and then the cold air hit him and he instantly realized. Once again, heat rose to his face as he quickly moved over to where his Hakama laid neatly folded. He quickly pulled them on, tied the back first and then the front. Once covered he turned back towards the group, his father was laughing, Kisuke was smirking and Byakuya still refused to even look in his direction.

"Shut up!" He growled at his dad who only laughed harder.

Storming over the older male he slammed his fist into the top of his head, silencing him. Once that was taken care of he grabbed the back of his father shirt and started to drag the dazed man. He didn't make it far before he stopped and looked back at Kisuke.

"How the hell do we get back upstairs?"

* * *

Byakuya felt his hunger spike as Ichigo climbed out of the hot spring. This wasn't hunger for blood though, but for his body. A hunger he had long ago forgotten. He tried to keep his eyes averted from Ichigo's behind, but as a droplet of water travelled down from his neck he couldn't help but follow it. Already bruises had formed on the orangette's back, but even so Byakuya found them appealing and when his gaze finally came to the male rump he almost jumped the male right then a there. The only thing that kept him from doing so was when Isshin helped the boy up the rest of the way.

Clenching his jaw he felt heat tinge his cheeks as the boy looked back at him and caught him staring. He averted his eyes quickly hoping to regain some of his dignity. With hurried footsteps he knew the boy had finally realized he was naked and went to get dressed. A large part of him was happy about that, where another part was a little annoyed. Ichigo quickly dressed and when Isshin started to laugh Byakuya looked at the man strangely. Maybe it was a father thing to laugh at your own son's embarrassment. Ichigo didn't stand for it though and punched the man on top of his head. He then proceeded to drag Isshin towards the exit.

When Ichigo questioned on how to get back upstairs he looked over a Kisuke. The boy wouldn't be able to make the jump on his own and with Isshin now dazed, both of them would have to carry someone. Kisuke made the decision for him, going forward and picking up the stunned Isshin and throwing him over his shoulders.

"Like this." He said before launching himself into the air towards the whole in the ceiling that led to the shop.

Byakuya stepped behind Ichigo, who was staring at the ceiling in disbelief. Before the boy could question on how the hell he was supposed to do that Byakuya took him into his arms, picking Ichigo up bridal style.

"Whoa, shouldn't this be the other way around pretty boy?" Ichigo said, earning a stern look from Byakuya before he launched himself into the air towards the hole in the ceiling. A satisfied smirk formed on Byakuya' s lips as the boy tensed in his arms and even clutched the front of his shirt. If they didn't have a meeting to go to, Byakuya might have just taken the boy back to the estate and make him realize he wasn't some weak pretty boy, but a rather demanding vampire. That would have to wait however, unless he wanted to suffer Captain Commander's wrath for missing a mandatory meeting.

End Chapter.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey guy's, Once again I want to say thank you to every one who faved, followed and commented. It doesn't seem like much, but it really does help with the creation of this story. If I know people are still interested I'm more adept to continue the story. I hope I'm not going to fast, being to random or going to slow for you guys ^^.

Anyway's thanks again ^^


	6. Tempting

"Tempting"

* * *

Everyone was in the meeting hall, whispering to each other about why a meeting was called so soon. Normally they only meet once a week and they had already had their weekly meeting the other night. So why was another being called? It didn't sit well with any of the Taicho's. The fact that Isshin and Ichigo were present only added to the confusion. They had been informed to not bring their Fukutaichos, so why were two people unaffiliated with their organization here? Much to their displeasure they had to wait until the Captain Commander explained.

Ichigo felt his nerves getting to him as he stood beside his father in the large meeting room. He knew he had been here before, but then again he hadn't really paid much attention to the people or the room at the time. Now though, he had time to examine everything and everyone.

The wooden room had a high ceiling and almost reminded him of a dojo room, without the training mat. The walls were a crimson red color and the ceiling white. It was impressive, but very dull. There were no chairs except for one that was at the head of the room where he guessed the commander sat. There was no art hanging on the walls, only a scroll behind the chair that had the Japanese number for one in the middle of a diamond shape.

Ichigo looked to the other people in the hall with him. Everyone was in a line, one to the right of the chair and one to the left, reminding him of a military welcoming line. The first person, closest to the chair was a taller male with brown hair. He felt a vague familiarity with the male, but couldn't place where he knew him from. Though the male looked like a nice guy something about his smile made Ichigo edgy.

Ichigo turned his attention to the next person in the line. This person was a bit strange, having what looked like a bucket over his head, as if to conceal his face. The person was large, standing taller than almost everyone in the room. He was rather imposing as well. Maybe it was because Ichigo couldn't see his face that he was unnerved by the large person. Ichigo couldn't even tell if the large person was a male or female, but had to guess it was a male for the fact that its chest wasn't pronounced enough to be a female.

Ichigo continued down the line. The next male was a strange one; he was staring right at Ichigo with a wide grin. One golden eye stared at him, since the other was covered by a black patch. This male was tall as well, but wasn't nearly as tall as the one standing next to him or as large. His had a defined body structure that was purely male. He didn't wear a shirt, showing off tanned skin that was scarred and extremely muscular. He only wore a white jacket that everyone wore (except for Ichigo and his father), and black hakama. Despite his non-uniform appearance Ichigo had to say his black hair was the strangest. It was spiked into points and seemed to have bells dangling from the spikes.

Shivering slightly he turned his attention to the next person, trying to ignore the heated look he was getting from the scarred male. The next person was an older friendly looking male. He almost looked sickly as well. His skin was paler than everyone in the room; his hair was white and cascaded down his slender body. He had a kind smile on his slips and its warmth reached his brown eyes. He gave Ichigo a small nod of his head and Ichigo returned the action.

Ichigo was about to look to the rest of the people who were in the room, but when the sound of wood hitting wood echoed through the hall he turned his attention towards the sound. It seemed while he was looking around someone had come in and was now sitting in the only chair in the room. The elder man looked like he should have turned to dust long ago. Scars marred his face and he had no hair, besides his white eye brows and long white beard that was wrapped in a purple and red ribbon. Ichigo instantly knew this had to be the commander he had heard of.

"It has come to my attention that our defenses have been breached." Ichigo heard a collection of gasps; apparently this wasn't a common occurrence.

"Earlier this evening a Bloodling penetrated our defenses and managed to gain access to the Kuchiki Estate where it attacked a resident before it was detected and disposed of. Mayuri, would you care to explain how this happened?"

Ichigo looked to the man that everyone now directed their attention to. He definitely was a strange one. He probably stood as tall as Ichigo. His skin was painted in white and black vertical lines. He also had a gold head piece that wrapped around the sides of his face. It also seemed like he had blue hair, a very odd man indeed.

"Impossible! Nothing could get through my defense system." Mayuri said in a boastful voice. "The only way something could have gotten through is if it was created in the Seireitei, beyond the defensive systems range."

Everyone seemed to come to the same conclusion as they looked at Yamamoto, well everyone besides Ichigo. Ichigo had been told what a Bloodling was. Vampire's that gave into their bloodlust. But since all the inhabitants of Seireitei were vampires, he guessed that it would have been common to deal with a Bloodling every now and then.

"If this is so, then that would mean someone created one within the Seireitei, an unforgivable crime." Ichigo looked to the speaker to find the tall brown haired man with glasses had spoken.

"Correct Aizen." Yamamoto said.

Ichigo raised a brow and looked over at his father, confused on what was happening. His dad just gave him a pointed look, telling him to pay attention and he would explain later. Looking back to the old man at the front of the hall Ichigo shifted on his feet. He could feel the tension rising as something he didn't understand was causing everyone to become edgy.

"If I may Captain Commander," Once again the man named Aizen spoke up, taking one step out of line. Yamamoto nodded his head and Aizen looked over the group.

"As was mentioned the other night, these new Bloodling have become stronger and have even developed a poison that affects our pure bloods, causing them to turn into something we haven't encountered before. If I recall correctly Kuchiki-sama was attacked by one of these new Bloodlings. I do not think it would be a far stretch to come to the conclusion that the culprit for this crime would be him."

Everyone stilled at this and Ichigo bristled with anger.

"I'm sorry to inform you Aizen-taicho, but your theory is incorrect. Earlier this evening after the Bloodling attack, myself and Kurotsuchi were called to the Kuchiki Estate to examine Kuchiki-sama. We found no trace of the poison in his blood." A woman spoke up, defending Byakuya.

Ichigo took a deep breath and felt his father place his hand on his shoulder in reassurance, something Ichigo was grateful for.

"But was it not just the other evening that Byakuya admitted to feeding off of Isshin's son." Aizen spoke once again.

"Yes, but that was for a different reason separate to the poison." Mayuri said, clearly getting annoyed about something.

"I hardly believe Byakuya, whom is well known for his control of his hunger, would have feed from someone without something affecting him. He has returned to us before with nearly no blood left in his body and yet refused to drink until he knew he was in control." Ichigo felt his father's hand grip his shoulder tighter. Apparently his father had the same thought.

"That's because something else was affecting him, he's b-" Mayuri never got to finish his statement as Byakuya stepped in front of him.

"I suggest if we are to bring this subject up we allow the boy and his father to leave." He said calmly even though his fist was clenched.

"Kuchiki, get back in line! Mayuri continue." Byakuya looked at Yamamoto and for a second everyone held their breath as it looked as if the raven was about to disobey the Captain Commander.

After what felt like hours the raven calmly walked back to his position next to Ichigo and stared forward. Ichigo could feel the tension radiating off the raven and wondered why he was so adamant on Mayuri not speaking until he was gone.

"Unohana and I have concluded that the boy and Kuchiki are… blood… linked."

Ichigo had no idea what that meant, but clearly it wasn't a good thing or at least he didn't think it was. His father tensed up even more, everyone was looking at him and he felt Byakuya shift uncomfortably beside him. Ichigo looked around at everyone who was looking at him, as if expecting him to say something. Ichigo was just as confused as everyone else looked, though he was probably confused for a different reason. They knew what it meant to be blood linked, where he had no idea what it meant and could only grasp at straws.

"Even if that's true, Kuchiki still shouldn't have lost control unless he had bitten the boy before." Aizen pointed out and everyone nodded their heads and thankfully turned their attention to Byakuya and away from Ichigo.

"We did think of this as well when we examined Kuchiki and when we received a sample of the boy's blood we found the cause, because Kurosaki is a half breed his blood has a peculiar… attribute. It…. reacts when close to Byakuya's, and this reaction causes Kuchiki's hunger to spike. Just like in any blood link this hunger can be calmed with a small amount of the boy's blood." The woman spoke calmly and Ichigo started to understand a little bit of what was going on.

He wanted to know more about this Blood Link thing that apparently he had with the raven beside him, but something else concerned him even more.

"Can we get off this subject and back to the one that is a little more important, like I don't know, having the Bloodling get in here when clearly it shouldn't have?" Ichigo said crossing his arms over his chest and his normal scowl on his face. He wasn't unnerved about everyone looking at him, but when the old man chuckled softly he did waver in his stance a little.

"The boy really is your son Isshin, but he is right. As interesting as it is to know that Byakuya is blood linked, with this information we know that he was not the cause of the Bloodling so we need to explore different theories and find a solution." Ichigo looked over at the sickly man with white hair who had spoken with a soft smile.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of just standing there being quiet everyone was dismissed with a certain task and Ichigo wasn't all too pleased with the one given to him. Being a half breed was really starting to piss him off. Apparently half breeds were rare and to be blood linked with a vampire was even rarer. The fact that said vampire was a pure blood was even more unheard of. So he and Byakuya were told to follow the strange blue haired man to his research facility so they could gather more data on half breeds and the blood link. His father had protested, but with one look from the commander he didn't speak up any more. Not that Ichigo blamed him; the old man was kind of scary, kind of...

Ichigo walked beside Byakuya, who had been quiet this whole time. Kurotsuchi was ahead of them, leading the way, talking about the different experiments that he wanted to perform. Most of them seemed like normal experiments; blood samples, physicals, limit testing. A few experiments Ichigo wasn't really sure what Kurotsuchi meant. Maybe once this was done he could sit one of the vampires down and get some information out of them or at least ask his own questions as he was tested.

"Ah, we're here." Ichigo looked up at the building that Kurotsuchi had brought them to. There was a large gate and it was sectioned off from the rest of the Seireitei with an equally large wall. When the large gate opened Ichigo was a bit impressed with an also large building. It looked like a modern research building and he had no doubts that it would have contain some of the most modern equipment. Where they got the money to build and maintain such things he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Ichigo examined his surroundings as he was led inside. He wanted to know every hallway he had to take, just in case he might have to escape. After walking down many different halls that all seemed the same, him and Byakuya were led into a room. This room looked like a normal examination room, which was something he was familiar with.

"Kurosaki, if you would, please strip." Ichigo tensed at that, is face instantly heating up.

"W-what?!"

"I want to know if you have any physical abnormalities. It's hard to tell if you have clothing on, now get on with it boy." The scientist said crossing his arms over his chest impatiently.

Ichigo looked from Kurotsuchi and then Byakuya, hoping the raven would say something. He didn't though, just standing silently looking at anything other than the orangette. Ichigo grumbled to himself and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"I think not! I have no "physical abnormalities". Byakuya can confirm that. He got a pretty good look earlier this evening." Ichigo said through gritted teeth, earning a shocked look from the painted man and a splutter from the raven.

"Oh…I … uhh hadn't realized you two had taken your relationship that far." Ichigo stilled at that and once those words sunk in heat rose to his face once again.

"W-We haven't… I would nev… that's jus…You're sick!" Ichigo pointed an accusing finger at Kurotsuchi who just tilted his head to the side slightly, a wide grin on his face.

"Then for what other reason would he have seen you naked, unless you were.…"

"Urahara Kisuke was training him." Byakuya interrupted and sighed softly.

"Ah. Right, that makes sense now."

Ichigo was now the one who was confused. Did the blonde have a tendency of training people naked or something? Ichigo wouldn't put it past the pervert.

"I can confirm that Kurosaki has no abnormalities." Byakuya advised which got a tsk from the scientist, making Ichigo think the male had just wanted to get him undressed for other reasons.

"Very well then, Kurosaki, sit down. I'm going to take some blood."

* * *

Byakuya was starting to lose his patience with the scientist. He was done with the normal testing. Blood work, physicals and all that other useless stuff to try and gauge his and the boys power levels. Ichigo had done a good job of fooling Kurotsuchi about his power level, which was a good thing because if he had learned about Ichigo's true strength the boy would be in danger and thus he would be as well.

Byakuya had just finished the last test on his power limit and had hoped that would be it, but it seemed Kurotsuchi still wanted to run one last test, with both of them involved. What it was he wouldn't say and that worried Byakuya a little, okay maybe a lot. The man had no self-control when it came to experimenting on new things. Currently, he and Ichigo were stuck in some kind of windowed cage inside a large concrete room. As explained to them before they entered the cage, though see-through, was indestructible by normal means. This meant that unless Byakuya released all of his powers he wouldn't be able to escape and neither would Ichigo.

There wasn't anything in this glass case either, but Ichigo seemed fine with sprawling out on the floor. Clearly he was tired from all the testing Mayuri had put him through. Byakuya had not been tested as harshly as the orangette, simply because almost everything about him was already on record, though this test made little sense to him. What was Mayuri trying to find out from putting them in a transparent box?

It wasn't like he would get much information either. Already he could feel the tug of sleep in the back of his mind as the sun was about to rise. With the sun rising Mayuri would have to wait to finish his testing until the next night, unless he was thinking of testing them through the day, which would be impossible. Pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed softly.

"So now that we're somewhat alone, I have some questions for you." Byakuya had hoped the boy would ask someone else, but it would seem that he was going to be forced to answer the boy's question.

"Go ahead."

"This blood link thing, what the hell is it?"

"Vampires can drink the blood of anyone whom they chose to drink from. Some will feed from those who are unwilling, some will seduce their prey into giving their blood freely. Vampires need blood to both survive and to gain strength. Most vampires don't drink another vampire's blood because of the negative effects it can create. If a vampire drinks the blood of another and the blood is not compatible to them, it can turn the vampire into a Bloodling or turn the vampire into ash…" Byakuya looked down at Ichigo, who was staring up at the clear ceiling, seemingly absorbing everything so far.

"On rare occasions, a vampire can drink the blood of another. And if the two bloods are compatible it forms a link between the two. This link will only be one way as long as the other vampire doesn't drink the blood of the one who drank theirs. If for some reason this does happen and they drink the first vampires blood the "Blood Link" is formed".

Byakuya paused to allow Ichigo to process the information.

"This link can be favorable towards both vampires. It will allow the two vampires to feed from each other and never have to worry about their hunger. It strengthens a vampire more than anything else ever could as well. They will always know where the other is and what they might be feeling, though that could be a negative attribute. If one of the vampires in the Blood Link happens to lose control and isn't calmed in time then the linked vampire is bound to also lose their control and both could end up in frenzy. Those that are Blood Linked must taste their counter-parts blood once a month to avoid frenzy, unless the Blood Link is incomplete... Then the one who feed on the other must have their blood once every night." Byakuya kept his gaze on Ichigo the whole time he was talking, reading the younger males expression as he heard this new information. So far it seemed the boy was just thinking it over, his brow knitted as he was pieced everything together.

"… So that mean's our blood is compatible and since I have yet to… "drink" from you we have an Incomplete Blood Link…" Ichigo finally looked at him and Byakuya just nodded his head.

He was expecting a sneer or a look of disgust to form on the boy's face, but that didn't happen, just a casual shrug on his shoulders as he stood up to stand in front of him.

"So if you can tell what I'm feeling what are you reading from me now?" Ichigo said crossing his arms over his chest. Byakuya sighed a shook his head.

When Byakuya didn't say anything Ichigo stepped forward, as if reducing the distance would help the raven read the boy's feelings better. It didn't of course, because now that he was closer that scent once again washed over Byakuya. He felt the hunger spike and once again he found himself fighting against his instincts to sink his fangs into the boy along with other things. Ichigo just looked at him waiting for a response which Byakuya found that rather irritating.

"Well?" asked Ichigo, a scowl trying not to creep onto his face.

Byakuya moved then stepping closer to the orangette until he was just mere inches from him. He stared down at him calmly before raising a brow and a soft smirk appearing on his lips. Leaning down he got close to the boys ear before whispering.

"Good night Kurosaki."

With that he turned on his heel, walked to the opposite side of the glass encasement and sat down. With the sun about to rise he was too tired to try and fight against his instincts so it would be best to rest before he did anything else he would regret. Not even looking at the boy he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take over.

* * *

This was the chance he was looking for. Once the raven had finally moved away from the orangette he set his plan in motion. The twelfth division shook and trembled as the ceiling caved in just above where the glass case holding the two was located. He wasted no time in shattering the case either, using the strength he had built up in waiting to crack the hardened glass and burst through it. With swift movements he snatched the shocked orangette up and quickly went about escaping, leaving those in the division disoriented and unable to do much with the rising sun. Even the raven that had gone to chase after him was forced to stop as the sun rose and made his body shut down. The only ones left awake where the ghouls and they couldn't keep up with him.

He smirked over his victory and didn't even mind the orangette who was currently cussing at him and throwing a tantrum over his shoulder. It didn't matter though; the half breed was no match for his shifter strength or speed. Though he was a little annoyed by the foul words spewing from the orangette's lips. How could such a childish male know so many different colorful words? So he promptly smacked the boy's nice round ass, earning a yelp and shocking the boy into silence enough for him to pick up his pace before they arrived at his destination.

He wasted no time in throwing the boy in the iron cage designed specifically for him and grinned at the boy as he tried to escape before the door clicked shut.

* * *

Ichigo stared up at the feral grinning male with a scowl on his face. He was still lost at to what had happened, but all he knew was that he was now locked in a cage by some strange male that he didn't know and that didn't sit well with Ichigo.

"Let me out of here you blue haired freak!" Ichigo roared as he kicked the cage bars, hurting his foot more than anything else.

The bluenette just chuckled at him.

"As if kitten. I'm pretty sure Lord Aizen would not be too happy if I let his new pet go before he could play with him. Besides, if anything happens while Lord Aizen sleeps I might just have to teach you a few manners and show you what that mouth of yours is really supposed to be used for." Ichigo looked at him as the threat sunk in, horror marring his facial features and earning a barking laugh from the clearly insane bluenette.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo kicked the cage once again. His mind was racing. Had he said Aizen? Wasn't that one of the vampires in the meeting? If so what did this… creature have to do with him? And what they hell did he mean by calling him a pet?

"Oh! Is that an offer?" The male stepped closer, licking his lips and raking his eyes over Ichigo.

For once Ichigo had wished he had put his shirt on. Even in a room full of vampires he didn't feel as exposed as he did right now. Striking blue eyes gazed at him like he was a piece of meat to a starving man. Ichigo was instantly on the defense.

"Like hell I would let you fucking touch me!" The male only chuckled at him again.

As the blue haired male reached through the bars for him Ichigo took a step back. With movement's Ichigo couldn't follow he suddenly realized the bluenette was in the cage, mere inches from him. He was a head taller than Ichigo, and the fact that the male was swifter than him had Ichigo panicking. The orangette quickly moved backwards until he felt his back hit the wall of the cage, the bluenette matching him step for step. Once he was against the wall he put his hands on either side of Ichigo, limiting his room and escape routes. Leaning in slowly, the male licked his ear and Ichigo went rigid.

"Why so docile now? I like you better with a bite." The words were barely a whisper, his warm breath brushing against his neck.

Anger boiled up in Ichigo and without thinking he reacted. He slammed his fist into the bluenette's jaw. He heard a satisfying crack that brought a smirk to his lip. He then shoulder checked the taller male in the chest, successfully putting some distance between them. The male staggered back and put a hand to his chest and had his face down, his short blue locks covering his face.

"Heh, that was pretty good, kitten." He looked up, a cruel smirk appearing on his face as his eyes flashed into an emotion Ichigo couldn't decipher. The bluenette wasted no time pinning Ichigo back against the wall. He ground his own body roughly against Ichigo's and gripped his wrist painfully. Ichigo clenched his jaw from the pain and gave a small hiss. He tried to struggle, but the more he did, the tighter the hold on his wrist became and the harder something pressed firmly against his stomach became. Ichigo didn't want to think about what it was that was currently pressed against his stomach; the mere knowledge was already making his vision turn red.

He knew though that he couldn't lose control, he was blood linked with Byakuya and that would endanger the raven.

"Get the fuck off me." Ichigo struggled against the pain, ignoring it the best he could. When the taller male refused he went to yell at him again only to be silenced with harsh lips slammed onto his own. He froze only for a second, but once something warm and slimy was shoved into his mouth, Ichigo's instinctual will to fight kicked in… and damn did he want to fight. He bit the slimy tongue that had invaded his mouth. The coppery taste told him he had drawn blood, but that only seemed to spur the other male on more, even making him moan and rub harder against Ichigo, much to Ichigo's disgust.

A loud dominant growl resounded through the taller male as he bit Ichigo's lower lip, earning a yelp from Ichigo and drawing blood, which the male happily lapped up before nipping his way down to Ichigo's collar bone. Ichigo felt a tremble shake through his body; fear was making itself present. No matter how hard he fought he couldn't break free.

He wasn't sure when, but the bluenette had somehow grabbed both his wrists in one hand while the other was now exploring his body. Ichigo of course tried to move away from this the best he could. When sharp nail's scrapped against his side he whimpered and he swore he could feel the male smirk against his skin while continuing to attack his neck. The male didn't bite hard enough to draw blood, but still Ichigo was pissed he was even biting him to begin with.

As the clawed hand travelled down to his hip Ichigo growled. Though he was scared because he couldn't free himself, he was angrier that the male was even doing this. The bluenette looked at him with a feral grin on his lips before slightly pulling away, keeping him pinned still.

* * *

He was just going to tease the orangette a little… just a little. But the boy's reaction was just so damn sexy. He couldn't help but want to fuck the boy right here and now, but if he did that Lord Aizen would surely have his ass.

"Why so flustered kitten?" He smirked at the boy's red cheeks and trembling body. He knew the red was from anger and the trembling was from fear. He could smell it rolling off him. But still, he was doing this for the reactions and man! What a reaction! Those high cheeks flared a dark red and the boy literary growled at him, Him! The beast of the Shifters! He couldn't help but growl back, making the boy flinch inwardly. Letting his hand travel to the front of the boy's hip bone he played with the line of his hakama. Lightly dragging his nail across sensitive skin, earning him a reaction clearly the boy didn't want. He licked his lips and dragged his nail lightly down the black material on his thigh, just barely brushing the male's growing problem. The boy hissed and tried to move away from his touch, that wouldn't do. Using his strength he lifted the boy off his feet by pulling his wrist up. He didn't care if he made the boy pop his shoulders out of place. That would just only free up his other hand. Sadly he didn't hear joints popping out of place, just a small yelp of surprise that boy tried to suppress, how cute. Using his free hand he lifted one leg up, pushing between the orangette's legs, forcing him to either wrap his legs around him or be in a very uncomfortable position.

He of course didn't find this uncomfortable, he found this new position more to his liking. His straining hard on was now firmly pressed against the boy's unwanted growing erection. Rolling his hips forward he growled at the small gasp that he managed to pull from the boy. Looking at the boy's face, he continued to smirk. Ichigo had closed his eyes, his teeth were clenched and his cheeks had a definite blush on them, but not from frustration this time, but embarrassment. Fuck Aizen! He was going to fuck this boy now and hell once he was done he might just take the boy elsewhere and keep him until he was bored of him.

He leaned forward and captured one of the dusty rose-colored nipples in his teeth, earning another surprised groan. He nipped before licking the nub and then tugging on it a little, figuring out which would gain the most reaction from the male. His free hand proceeded to travel up his thigh and around to his firm ass. Oh how he couldn't wait to pound into that ass. It fit nicely in his hand and though fabric was in his way he could feel smooth taunt skin. When he heard a throaty moan from the boy he tore the backside of the hakamas right off, fuck going slow!

Damn was the boy's skin warm. He was expecting it to be cold, because he was a half breed, but how wrong he had been. The boy's skin was heating up with each stroke of his tongue and when his fingers grazed over that puckered ass whole, the boy jolted and he swore he heard a small whimper. This only spurred him onward. He repositioned his finger, and rolled his hips forward, just as he thrusted one slender finger to the tight heat.

The boy cried out in a mixture of pain, pleasure and anger. If he really had cared he would have taken the pain away by wetting his finger first, but he didn't. The boy hadn't earned his kindness. Moving his finger out and then back in, he couldn't help but roll his hips forward as well. Though the boy was clearly fighting it, his body told another story. The boy had a very prominent erection and his tight heat was clenching onto his finger and trying to pull him back in each time he pulled it out.

"Grimmjow!"

End Chapter

* * *

Authors notes:

I'm such a horrible person T-T Such a crappy way to end a chapter am I right, Sorry, but I just felt like it was a good place to stop because other wise this chapter would have been very, Very! long.

Once again thank all of you who comment, fave and follow, it really dose help and spurs me forward to continue writing this story. Chapter seven is well on it's way, probably be up in a few days. Maybe...

I say maybe because of work. With the holiday's coming up and me working in Retail I'm sure updating will slow down...sadly, but I will try to update as soon as possible. Anyways thank you all again ^^


	7. Shifters

He knew where he would find him. How could he not, everyone knew where he would be. It wasn't every day a new play thing was brought into their humble little home and well his oh so lovely mate always had to play with the new toy first, it was kind of his thing. So when he found his oh so faithful mate fingering the new orange haired toy he wasn't at all shocked. If there was one thing he knew, it was how much the other shifter loved to play with things. He did have to correct this though; he knew how much Aizen would hate to hear about His new toy being played with first. So he did the one thing he knew would gain the attention of his mate. He called his name. There was an instant reaction; one that brought a very faint smirk to his lips as he watched the bluenette literately drop the orangenette on his ass almost as quickly as his name was called. It was nice to know he had such control over the imposing male, but then again if the male ever wanted consensual mind blowing sex of course he would listen.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, don't get your panties in a bunch Ulquiorra, I was only playing with him, you're my only bitch" Grimmjow said with a chuckle as he turned towards his mate Ulquiorra.

"I don't care if you fuck someone else but Lord Aizen has strict rules for dealing with this boy and one of them was not to damage him in any way, it seems you have bruised him and Lord Aizen won't be happy about that" Ulquiorra said just to watch his mate panic. The panic was slow and once the shifter noticed it he quickly hid it, but Ulquiorra saw the panic and it made his lip twitch a little as he fought a smirk. Once his mate started to leave the cage, Ulquiorra looked to the male who was captured and his green eyes met with honey brown. He dragged his attention away from the half breed and to his mate who was now standing in front of him. Calmly he took his mate's hand and started to forcibly lead him out of the room and to where a very…interesting interrogation was going to happen.

* * *

Ichigo felt his body starting to betray him and cursed silently to himself. He tried to fight his body's reaction to the stimuli currently being delivered to his body but he couldn't. His skin was too sensitive, too warm and he found that despite his best efforts his mind started to fog with shameful desire. When a warm mouth clamped over his exposed nipple he couldn't help but gasp. His arms hurt from being held up but he dared not to wrap his legs around the male's waist, that would only give him better leverage and Ichigo was going to make damn sure this wasn't easy for the male, though already he felt like he wasn't even putting up a fight. The strength difference between them was immense.

The male seemed to grow desperate and groped his ass. Ichigo let out a sound that would forever shame and haunt him. He didn't even think he was capable of creating such a downright lustful sound; it was disgusting and twisted his stomach into knots. When he heard the defined sound of something ripping and cold air hit his ass he froze. This man couldn't possib-

Ichigo let out a cry of pain, anger and embarrassing pleasure as something pushed harshly inside him. Tears weld up in his eyes, he was about to be fucking raped and he couldn't do anything about it. What use was it being a half breed if he couldn't call upon his strength when he needed it the most. No matter how much anger boiled up inside of him, he felt no change in his strength, only the dread of the inevitable. Then something or rather someone spoke up, calling out a name Ichigo could only presume was his current rapist's name. The Bluenette froze, stilling in all his current actions and then just dropped him on the ground as if he had no interest in him anymore.

Ichigo was happy the male had let him go and quickly moved away from him the best he could. He felt his whole body trembling, something he tried to control, but seemed to fail at like many other things. The Bluenette just grinned down at him like some crazed maniac.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, don't get your panties up in a bunch Ulquiorra, I was only playing with him, you're my only bitch". The man called Grimmjow said with a chuckle. Ichigo didn't look away from the Bluenette, scared that if he did he would continue where he left off.

"I don't care if you fuck someone else but Lord Aizen has strict rules dealing with this boy and one of them was to not damage him in any way. It seems you have bruised him and Lord Aizen won't be happy about that." Much to Ichigo's surprise the manic grin wavered for a second; was the male scared of Aizen?

Either way Ichigo didn't care, as long as the male didn't come near him or touch him ever again. He felt his stomach twist and turn and he suddenly felt dirty, like he needed to scrub off all his skin. Thankfully the Bluenette turned and exited the cage to stand by the one who had stopped him.

Dull emotionless green eyes looked at Ichigo almost to examine him before looking back to the taller Bluenette. Ichigo wasn't a coward, but right now all he could think of was to curl up in a ball in the corner of his cage and try to keep himself together.

Sleep overcame him taking him into darkness, consuming him into a haze of regret and disorder. His dreams were filled with nightmares better left unseen. His whole body trembled as he tried to fight out of the darkness, but no matter what he did he couldn't wake up.

* * *

"You've really done it this time" The echoing voice startled him from his sleep. He was expecting to see the cage he fell asleep in, but instead he found himself in a place he didn't recognize in the slightest. He was faced with tall buildings that covered the skies like clouds, almost as if he was on the side of a building in a large city. Looking around he felt panic well up as the whole situation sunk in and he realized he really was standing on the side of a building. Of course his first reaction was to freak out because he believed he was going to fall. He gave a small scream and dropped to the window and latched onto the frame. He prepared for the inevitable pull of gravity. It never came through, but the watering sound of a chuckle filled the area. It was a sound he had never heard before, but it felt like he had. It left him feeling uneasy.

"You really are stupid" Ichigo looked up at the person whom the voice belonged to and lost his grip as he tried to jump back.

"T-This isn't possible! W-why do you look like me!" He shouted as he pointed a finger at the strange man who looked like him, but didn't. His structure was the same as his, even his hair style was the same, but the man didn't have the same coloration. His skin was pale white along with his hair and clothing, beside a black sash around his waist. His eyes were also different. Where there should be white, was the darkest black Ichigo had ever seen and where there should be honey brown, was piercing gold. Another chuckle filled the world.

Without warning the…other him lunched forward at a speed Ichigo couldn't follow. He did however see the white fist aimed at his jaw and could do nothing to stop it or even dodge it. It connected with enough force to send him flying through a few buildings. He felt the pain rippling through his body with each wall his back connected with. He could feel the intense pain. He felt bone breaking and when he finally collided with a wall that stopped him, he felt his head smash against the concrete hard enough to make the world spin. Blood started pooling from the back of his head along with variety of other places.

"Over already" cackling followed that echoing voice as Ichigo tried to get a grip on reality. If this was a dream, it sure was realistic. The tight grip around his throat brought back some life into the orangenette, as he tried to break the hand away from his wind pipe. "Is this it, is this the pathetic human I'm forced to live within? I should just kill you now, become king of this realm. You can't even protect yourself, even that disgusting creature was able to fuck you." Ichigo clenched his jaw in anger as he struggled more to get control of the situation. The inverted version of himself just squeezed harder. "Maybe I should let you live, set it up to where everyone can see your disgrace as you give into a shifter. I wonder what your Raven will think when he finds out how big of a slut you are, if it only takes a little foreplay to get you riled up, even I could probably fuck you."

Ichigo growled as he slammed his foot square into the white man's chest. It did just what he wanted it to do. It got the man off balance and with that Ichigo gripped the man's hand harshly until the grip lessened and did a twisting movement until the hand he was holding was forced behind the other man's back. Pushing his weight forward, Ichigo forced the man to the ground and made sure to land his knee harshly into the man's back.

"I don't know what the fuck you are, but you and everyone else will never get the chance to fuck me!" Ichigo growled. He was getting really sick and tired of everyone trying to fuck him or drink his blood and leaving him in the dark about what the hell was going on. "Now, you're going to answer some questions." The man below him chuckled before a wave of power washed over Ichigo and threw him off the man. This time Ichigo wasn't defenseless or even disorientated, instead he landed on his feet, only sliding back a few feet.

It wasn't long before the white man attacked him once again, a manic grin on his face as he laughed. Ichigo did his best to dodge, block and even counter. He was doing okay but never seemed to manage to land a hit.

"Your weak, king. You'll never beat me."

* * *

Rage, pure untamed rage coursed through his body. It was hidden behind a false smile. One rule, only one rule and the shifter had disobeyed it. Now he would have to deal with a blubbering mess and a shifter who thought he was on the top of the food chain. This was why you never trusted a shifter, they were too animalistic and if they saw something they liked, they fucked it. Sitting in his chair in his office he waited for the shifter he had summoned to appear. As the bluenette entered Aizen motioned for the empty chair in front of his desk. The bluenette took it, looking any were else beside him, good. That meant he was scared, but once he was done with him, he would be beyond scared. He would never disobey him again, ever.

"So how did it go?" Aizen asked. He already knew, but still he had to ask. He would draw out the man's suffering.

"It was easy, they weren't expecting it and their security is shit." The shifter crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the chair, almost seemed to pout at the fact that there wasn't a challenge.

"Did the boy put up much of a fight?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle, he's only a half breed." the Shifter said with a shrug, avoiding saying anything about what Aizen was trying to get from him.

"Well that's no good, that means your actions were deliberate, which means you chose to ignore my rules." there it was, that was what he was looking for. Fear spiked in those intense blue eyes and his body went rigid.

"You think I wouldn't know, foolish little shifter." Aizen smirked at the Bluenette shifter when he stood.

Carefully walking around his desk he stepped behind Gimmjow, who was still in his chair, good. At least he had the sense not to run. He softly placed one nail on the back of the male's neck and let it glide across, slicing through flesh and earning him a small hiss. His smirk twisted into something cruel and he leaned down and wrapped his hand around the back of the male's neck. Being so close, Aizen could smell the fear rolling off him. He was doing a good job of hiding it but Aizen could smell it.

"You better hope the boy is strong because if you broke him, you'll be my new toy." he whispered causally, but the threat was still there and with it placed, Aizen stepped back and left his office. He would have loved to make the male scream, but fear was best to draw out, unless one wanted to shatter something and despite the man's harsh ways he was still valuable.

Aizen walked through the corridors of his establishment, towards where the orangenette was currently being held. He wasn't in his division, that would be stupid. With everything that he did, he would have surely been found by now. Chuckling to himself Aizen opened the door to the room Ichigo was being caged in.

* * *

The Seireitei had already been turned upside down in search of the young half breed, yet there was no trace of him. It was almost as if he never existed, but memories said otherwise - and the fact that a very pissed-off pure blood was currently being caged in the twelfth division. The raven had woken up and nearly destroyed the twelfth division until Yamamoto stepped in and put the raven into a slumber until the boy could be found.

Sighing Renji racked a hand through his red hair. He was returning to the division after searching through the outskirts of the Seireitei for the orangenette. Ever since Byakuya had been put to sleep, he was placed as Taicho of the Sixth Division. He didn't mind watching the division while his Taicho was currently indisposed, but as the days drew on and nothing was found Renji feared that Byakuya might renew his senses.

Walking through the division he went into the captain's office and took a seat behind the low table on a cushion. Paperwork was stacked high and as much as he wished to get it done, he had no patience for it.

"No luck today I presume." Renji nearly jumped out of his skin as he looked over to the voice.

"Hisagi! What are you doing here?!" Renji looked over the smaller raven.

He was dressed in his normal attire of the black uniform. His short disheveled black hair looked as if it was more untamed than normal. The male just continued to stare at him with dark grey eyes that conveyed nothing.

"You know why I'm here." Hisagi moved from the wall he was leaning against and stepped towards Renji. The red head sighed and shook his head, a small blush forming on his features.

"Yeah, yeah I know, get it over with." He said exposing his neck and looking the other direction.

"If you would just drink my blood we wouldn't have to do this every night." Hisagi knelt down beside Renji and leaned in close to the red head's exposed neck. He grazed his teeth against the pulse point before sinking them in. He only took a little bit of blood before pulling away indifferently and sighed. Renji kept his eyes firmly fixated on the other side of the room.

"I didn't find anything, how about you?" Renji finally asked as Hisagi stood up. The male sighed once again and took a seat on the other side of the desk Renji was sitting behind.

"Nothing as of yet, though Kurotsuchi-Taicho has been talking about waking Kuchiki-sama up." Renji tensed at this though and looked over at Hisagi, trying to determine whether he was kidding. There calm look on his features told Renji he wasn't and that Kurotsuchi really was planning on waking Byakuya up.

"Does he want to get killed?!" Renji slammed his fist against the desk. Hisagi just shook his head at the red head outburst.

"He said that he might have a way to calm Kuchiki-sama down long enough to locate Kurosaki."

"If it doesn't work Byakuya will be sentenced to death, Captain Commander Yamomoto has already made it clear that if he killed another person he would be treated like a Bloodling and be disposed of. The only reason he hadn't been killed yet is because he's a pure blood"

"Kurotsuchi seems very confident that he can calm him down."

"When!"

"Tonight."

Renji was suddenly moving then; though Hisagi was there to block his path before he could even exit the room. Renji growled at the shorter male, baring his fangs. Hisagi just calmly stood in his way with arms crossed over his chest.

"It would be best not to interfere."

"Fuck you Hisagi, I won't let them kill Kuchiki-sama." Renji clenched his fist and proceeded to throw the fist towards Hisagi's face.

The male just leaned out of the way, gripped Renji's wrist and flipped him over his shoulder. To make sure the red head didn't get back up Hisagi sat on his chest and pinned his hands above his head. The red head of course swore at him and struggled, but since Hisagi had just got his blood, he was much stronger then Renji was and holding him down was nothing.

* * *

It consumed him, the darkness; it was always there, never leaving. There was no flicker of hopeful light, none. There had been a flash, just once, but it was so long ago that he had forgotten what it looked like. The only thing he could remember was darkness and pain, so much pain. How had it come to this? How did he get trapped into this darkness?

So many questions always swirled around in his mind, but he could never find the answers, no matter how hard he search for them or how many times he called into the darkness, nothing gave him an answer. He was alone, always alone. Just like now. He was alone, unable to see, hear, or feel anything.

Then there was a flash of light, so blinding that he was forced to cringe in pain. What was this? Had he finally been rescued from the darkness? As the light returned to his world, knowledge flooded into his mind, his name, where he was and what had happened before he had fallen into this darkness.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya called into the empty room as he shot up from the bed he was laying in.

He felt his breath coming out harshly as if he had just woken up from a bad dream. A cold sweat covered his body and was he trembling? His mind was racing with the last images he had seen, Ichigo being thrown over the shoulder of a tall male with pale blue hair. He also remembered the man's scent. He was a shifter, a race that had always fought against the vampires.

Byakuya threw the blankets off of him and pushed himself off the bed only to crumble onto the floor, his legs giving out the instant pressure was put on them. He heard a door open and someone rushed to his side and Byakuya looked up to see Unohana's kind smile.

"Kuchiki-sama, you mustn't move so much just yet, your body needs to get used to moving again." Byakuya looked at her strangely.

He tried to speak to find his voice not working. Time stilled for a second as she moved him back onto the bed. He could feel his heart racing, panic was filling his body. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Byakuya instantly searched out Ichigo's whereabouts through their link. Yet he couldn't pin point his exact location. It kept wavering as if he was falling out of existence. Byakuya pushed away from Unohana and forced himself to stand up once again. His legs kept failing him, but even so he still forced himself up once again and headed for the door. He had to find Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-sama, please, you must gain your strength before you search for Kurosaki, you have been put into a slumber by Yamamoto." Byakuya's grip on the door handle slipped and he fell to the floor once again, he looked over his shoulder at Unohana.

Had she just said he was put asleep by Yamamoto, which would explain his current predicament. Since being put into a slumber by Yamamoto would shut down whole system and even after only a day any vampire would feel like he died or worse.

"Yamamoto had put you in a slumber because you were in a rage and ordered you to stay in the slumber until Kurotsuchi could find a way to calm you down or we found Ichigo. You've been in a slumber for a month." Unohana explained.

Then was he wide awake, Kurosaki wasn't here, he knew that, he could feel it.

"Kurotsuchi found a way to temporally hold your hunger at bay, you have one night, so I'm going to ask you quickly, can you sense Kurosaki and tell us where he is?"

Byakuya nodded his head. He could feel him, every emotion the boy was feeling flooded into his mind like waterfall into a small pond. He was scared, angry, in pain and had lost hope. Byakuya knew what he was feeling, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't pin point him, too many emotions were in the way and Ichigo's life force was too small.

"I-I can't tell where he is." his voice was small, broken, almost child-like. It was a foreign sound he had never heard come from himself before. Unohana just smiled sweetly at him and came to sit down beside the raven, wrapping her arms around him, as if to comfort him.

"It's okay, anything will do, a general area to search, anything."

"He's somewhere between the Seireitei and Huenco Mundo, a shifter has him." He heard Unohana gasp and rightfully so. Shifters were natural enemies of vampires. If Ichigo was in the Shifter's territory, getting him back would be nearly impossible.

"It will be fine, we'll get him, you have to sleep now." Byakuya shook his head, he wouldn't sleep now. He had to rescue Ichigo.

"No, I'll will go with you to get him back, I can control the hunger." This time his voice was stronger and he could feel his strength returning to him. He knew Unohana didn't want him to go, since the possibility of him going into a rage was very high, but she said nothing, seeming to understand his need to do this.

With Unohana's help Byakuya stood up and got dressed into his normal clothing before leaving the room to go meet up with the others, Unohana at his side to help him if he needed it, something he was grateful for.

Walking down the twelfth divisions' hall she headed for Mayuri's office. As she entered the large dimly lit office she waited by the door.

* * *

Mayuri was currently at his massive computer, typing in rapid consecution different information. The large computer was very strange compared to most. Its keyboard was designed more like an organ then an actual computer keyboard. Only Mayuri knew which key did what and that was probably why he had it.

"What woman! Can't you see I'm working?!" Mayuri snapped and Unohana just smiled and giggled slightly as she stepped forward to stand next to the scientist, who was still focused on the screen as he typed.

"Kuchiki-sama woke up." Mayuri stopped typing, but only for a second as he continued, only glancing over at Unohana once, as if to tell her to continue speaking.

"If you want more information why not ask him yourself." Mayuri completely stopped typing then and looked over at her as if to tell if she was lying or not.

Standing by the door was Kuchiki. He didn't look very well, but the determination in the raven's eyes told the scientist that the vampire wasn't going to go into a rage anytime soon. Mayuri grinned like a maniac and laughed. His theory was correct and had worked. Quickly, moving from his spot in front of the computer, he went over to a desk with different liquids. He quickly looked over the different colors and once he spotted the one he wanted, he snatched it up and walked over to the raven.

"Hurry up now, drink it." Mayuri said shoving a black liquid veil towards Byakuya. The raven of course looked at it strangely before turning to Unohana, who nodded her head to tell him it was safe. Once Byakuya drank the liquid Unohana decided that now was the best time to leave the scientist alone and report to the Captain Commander.

* * *

"Attention: Captain Renji Abarai of the Sixth Division, your presence is called for in the First Division." Renji looked at the black butterfly and tensed. His mind raced with everything that could be the reason for his summons. Either Byakuya was fine and would be taking his seat back or the Raven had been killed and he was going to be informed that he was now the Taicho of the Sixth Division or they had found Ichigo. He stared up at Hisagi, who still had him pinned. The male nodded his head before getting off the red head and letting him bolt past him.

Renji ran through the Seireitei as fast as he could. Once he made it to the First Division he quickly entered, not waiting to be escorted inside. He already knew his way to the Commanders office. His nerves getting to him. He didn't even wait to be told to enter and just pushed past the doors into the large office. The Captain Commander didn't seem fazed, even if Renji himself was frazzled by what greeted him.

Rukia, Kenpachi, Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin were already there and were currently looking at him like what took him so long. He quickly went a stood beside Rukia and Isshin, waiting for whatever the Commander had to say.

"It seems everyone is here" Renji looked to the side where Unohana came in through another door. A smile on her face as always. That woman never seemed fazed by anything; though Renji wasn't sure he would ever want to see her any other way.

"What's the meaning of this! Does it have to do anything with my son? Have you found him?" Isshin suddenly bursted out.

Renji could understand his need to know about his son. It had already been nearly a month and nothing could be found. Isshin looked as if he was losing hope. He even looked like hell, as if he refused to eat. Renji looked to Unohana and his heart nearly crushed in on itself with joy. To most Unohana's expression wouldn't be decipherable, but right now, Renji could tell that her current smile was one with hope. Which could only mean that they finally had a lead.

"Yes Isshin, we have gotten a lead on your son's whereabouts." a collective amount of gasps echoed through the office as everyone turned to the new voice. Standing at the doors was the Raven Renji thought he would ever see again. Byakuya made his way up to the others and stood beside Rukia and Renji. Rukia of course gave Byakuya a huge hug as she tried to not cry, and Renji for the first time started to relax.

"That's great! Where is he?!" Rukia asked and Unohana's expression changed and Renji knew that something definitely wasn't right.

"We have a general idea of where he is." She was dodging something.

"Be frank Unohana-sama, where is he?" Renji said sternly.

"Somewhere near Huenco Mundo."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I have some good news and some bad news. The good news it YEAH I'VE UPDATED! and will be able to update more often. The bad news is that I don't think I have a beta reader and that is the reason this chapter probably has a lot of errors in it. I tried to proof-read everything and make sure it was correct, but I'm sure there are some still in this chapter and I am sorry. I'm working on finding a new beta and hopefully soon I can have this chapter fixed before I finish the next chapter. If anyone would like to step up and be my Beta, just contact me and we'll talk it over.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of difficulties with it because this pretty much defines where I'm going with this story and trust me it could have been taken several different ways. Until next time ^^

UPDATE: I do have a beta reader now. This story had been read through and most errors have been fixed. Thank you inpewus.


	8. Infiltration

It hurt, why did it hurt so much? A painful scream ripped through the orangette as the blade of white was once again shoved through his stomach. This was the seventh time the ridiculously large sword had cut through him and it hurt like hell. Yet he was unable to escape the pain through death. His vision turn black as he lost conscious, maybe this time he wouldn't wake up. The watery laugh from the man standing above him told him that he wouldn't get that pleasure.

* * *

Gold swimming in black stared down at the ragged orangette as his eyes roll to the back of his head for the fifth time during their session. He couldn't help but chuckle at the weak king, but he had to admit he was getting strong, but not strong enough. Once he was sure Ichigo was passed out and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon he leaned down and brushed a few strands of orange from the young man's face. Despite being knocked out his brow was still creased into a scowl. Certainly it was going to get stuck like that one day.

Slowly and carefully the pale imitation of the orangette picked Ichigo up and flash stepped to another part of their inner world, a place that would allow the man to heal so that he might fight once again.

* * *

A month had passed already and yet he had gotten nowhere with the kid. The half breed had been unconscious the whole time, only waking up every once in a while and to make matters worse his power levels were constantly changing, making it hard to do his job. Sighing the slender man racked a hand through his shoulder length pink hair before adjusting the custom made glasses to their proper place on the bridge of his nose. Golden eyes looked over at a machine as something made a loud beeping noise. A curse flew from the pinkette as he rushed across the lab he was in to the machine and started to rapidly type in data. He didn't stop until the beeping stopped and once he did he looked over his shoulder at his test subject that was strapped into a medical med.

The orangette was shaking, breathing heavily and the small patches of white skin that had started to appear weeks ago were starting to become larger and nearly covered the man's whole body know. The pinkette wasn't sure what was going on with the subject, he had never come across such a thing in all his years of experimentation. He did know though that if he didn't figure it out soon not only would the boy die, but he would be killed too.

"Szayel!" Came a deep and dark voice, one that made the scantiest freeze as his lab door opened to reveal the very man that would take his life if he didn't work quickly.

"Y-yes lord Aizen?" the pinkette chippered as the taller brunette walked into his lab, going straight to the hybrid and looking down at his calmly. Szayel knew better though, Aizen was anything but calm right now and as the man looked up to him with that tight lipped smile Szayel knew his conclusion was correct.

"Why have you not fix this yet?" he asked calmly with a small wave of his hand towards the hybrid.

"Uh…w-well you see, I haven't found out what is causing this to happen, I'm close though, a couple more hours" Szayel tried not to shake when those brown eyes narrowed at him. Within seconds the brunette was in front of Szayel and the pinkette forgot how to breathe as fear spiked to a dangerous level.

"Really now, didn't you say that a month ago" Szayel slowly nodded his head, unable to speak anymore as he forced himself not to go and cower in a corner. As the vampire reached out Szayel steeled himself for harsh treatment, but when a large cold hand cupped his cheek gently he felt his entire being freeze. This wasn't good.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Pain so much pain! He could feel it everywhere, restricting his movements as if he was tied down. His eyes flew up, only to be blinded by bright lights. He though didn't stop; he forced his body to move. He thrashed around, screaming as new levels of pain bombarded his body. He had to move. He didn't know why he had to, only that he had to, he had to get somewhere, and he had to get away from someone. As a pair of cold hand pressed harshly down on his chest that felling of needing to get away only strengthened.

Another scream ripped from his lips as sharp pain in his arm suddenly appeared. It was as if someone had just stabbed him. Before too long he found his body once again going limp and though his mind was racing darkness clouded his sight.

* * *

"Byakuya-sama!" Renji was to the raven's side in an instant as the vampire fell to his knees in pain. They had barely left the Seireitei after getting ready to invade Hueco Mondu before the raven had suddenly gotten worse. He didn't show it to the others, but Renji knew the other vampire all too well and he knew when the raven was trying to withhold his pain. Something though had caused the raven so much pain that he was left breathless and even made him collapse to his knees.

"I'm fine" the raven said with a shaky voice. No one believed him. "It's Ichigo" it was a soft statement, but one Renji herd and couldn't help but curse. Whatever was affecting Ichigo was hurting Byakuya, even with their diminished link he was able to feel enough pain to make him collapse. Whatever Ichigo was going through had to be much worse. Everyone else seemed to come to this conclusion and the determination to find the orangette only became stronger.

After a few moments Byakuya stood up once again as if he had never been affected. His grey eyes were a little weary, but something Renji hadn't seen in quite some time sparked in those normally cold eyes, hate.

"I know where he his" Without even waiting the raven was off, flash stepping quickly in the direction of the orangette. Renji looked around for a split second before quickly following behind the raven.

* * *

Ichigo woke with a jolt, his whole body protesting to the sudden movement, but not nearly as bad as it should have been. Brown eyes looked around before a tired sigh left his lips. He was here again. When would he be able to leave his inner world and get away from the manic white mimic of himself? Thinking of which, where was that manic man. Instantly Ichigo was on his feet, ignoring his protesting body as he got into a defensive stance.

"Oh, ya learnin' quickly king" Ichigo quickly dodged to the right at the large blade came towards him in another attack. Ichigo growled.

"You cheat" Ichigo accused the man once again. Of course he just laughed like he did every time Ichigo accused him of cheating.

"Ya really need to clean out yer ears King, I'm not cheatin' ya have one too" Ichigo growled, the same answer as before. The man was wrong though. He didn't have a weapon and there were no weapons in this strange world. He had already looked for one and got himself killed a few times while doing so.

As the manic charged him again Ichigo watched the blade and its direction so he could dodge it at the right time and thrown a punch directly into the pale man's face. He didn't think it would work, that the pale man would dodge, but as skin connected with skin Ichigo couldn't help the shocked expression crossing his face. He watched as the pale man felt across the world like Ichigo had so many times before. It was kind of satisfying to see someone else go flying.

Ichigo smirked as his confidence grew and he charged towards the direction the while man had went flying.

* * *

Aizen looked down at the orangette who had just been thrashing around on the table. This was the most movement the hybrid had made all month. He glanced at the pink scientist as he discarded the syringe that had a fluid it in that had calmed the hybrid. Chuckling a little he left the lab. Things were getting interesting.

As he exited the lab he spotted his loyal pet, Gin, who of course had the sly grin on his face. The man was more of a fox then a vampire, his eyes were even slanted like a fox and one hardly ever saw the pale blue eyes that he had.

"You seem to be in a good mood" Gin chuckled. Aizen just smirked at the silver haired man before heading down the while halls towards his office.

"Of course I am, everything is going as planned"

* * *

He wasn't going to let him win any more, He couldn't He had someone he had to find. He couldn't remember who, but someone needed him. Ichigo let out a roar of anger as he rushed forwards towards hi white mimic, ready to defeat his mirror image. As his fist once again collided with the white man he heard the sickening cracking sound of breaking bones and pushed farther until the man went flying through the sideways skyscrapers.

Ichigo was breathing heavily and his whole body felt like it was going to give in, but he wouldn't let it. He had to keep alert. Sure his hit had landed and had a lot of strength behind it, but that didn't mean that he was successful in defeating his mimic. As the dust of the destroyed building started to fade that there was no sign of the mimic hope rose inside Ichigo. He had finally done it. A manic laughter caused that hope to crush in on itself. Through the smoke and ruble the man burst out at such a speed Ichigo had no time to dodge. He simply put his hands up and looked to the side in a sad attempt to block the oncoming blade.

Metal clashing against metal jolted Ichigo out of his paralyzed state as he looked forward to see a blade much like his mimics clasped in his hands, blocking the others blade. Ichigo pushed forward as his mimic jumped back with surprise as well. Soon a wicked grin appeared on his lips as the mimic started to chuckle.

"Told ya" Ichigo had little time to register what was going on or look at the blade he now held.

His mimic was already attacking him and Ichigo found himself natural being able to use the blade to defend himself. It was almost as if he had always had the blade and it was a part of him. It wasn't long before Ichigo was on the offensive instead of the defensive. This was the first time he had seen his mimic actually concentrating to keep the upper hand. Before he had seemed to be playing with him, but now that Ichigo had this blade it was another story and Ichigo knew that he was going to win this time.

"I-ich…..go" The soft whisper in his mind distracted him for a second and it was all his mimic needed. Soon Ichigo found himself flying backwards. He didn't crash into any building; he simple stopped himself and pushed forward back towards his pale imitation. "Ichi..go!" The voice rang in his ears once again and the orangette once again was unable to concentrate correctly, this time though he was cut on his arm from the counter attack his imitation made.

"What's wrong king? You seem distracted" that playful cruel smirk once again bloomed on the pale man's lips as he eyed Ichigo after hopping a few feet away from Ichigo.

Ichigo groaned a little as he gripped his head as a soft pounding noise appeared in his ears alongside someone calling his name. He tried to shake the noise out, but it only got worse. Stabbing his blade into the ground he felt to one knee as he clutched his head with one hand.

"Kehehehe, Looks like our time is up King, It was fun, I look forward to our next meeting" The man chuckled as Ichigo's vision faded into darkness and his hearing slowly failed him.

* * *

Sirens blared throughout the building. Everyone stopped, unsure of what was going on.

"Intruders, Intruders in the west wing!" a loud voice echoed through the complex. Within seconds everyone was moving towards the left wing. As the group of shifters made it to the intrusion point they were greeted by the sight of three people, something that confused them a little. How could three people make it so far into Hueco Mondu without being detected until.

"Well what do we have here, a bunch of pups, where's the real fight or have the shifters really all become pussies" A large man with a manic grin said. All the shifters growled and some even started to shift. The large man simply chuckled, not even removing his blade from its sheath as he was rushed.

"See what you've done now Kenpachi, you've angered to poor kittens" said a much smaller man dressed in green with a white and green striped hat.

"Oh shut up Urahara, if you're scared of getting your clothing dirty just stand back and I'll take care of this" A dark skinned woman side with a playful smirk as she suddenly disappeared to appear in the middle of the rushing shifters and started the bloody battle.

Kenpatchi growled a little as the woman drew first blood, but it wasn't long before he was bashing head and breaking the bones of the shifters he came barreling towards him. Not long after that the three were fighting against the horde of shifters, seemingly have no problems. As more blood was spilled more shifters appeared, just like they had planned.

* * *

With a majority of the shifters now occupied with the three the other four people of their group snuck into the building through the east wing. Byakuya, Renji, Isshin and Rukia made their way through the white halls of the building that Ichigo was being held it. As they delved in deeper to the building the more Renji felt like something was wrong. They should have come across at least one shifter by now. Rukia thought the same thing as she called for everyone to stop.

"We can't stop, Ichigo somewhere in here" Isshin growled as he clutched his sword. Though he hadn't held it in a long while, he still held a powerful aura.

"Doesn't this seem too easy?" she asked and everyone looked at each other before chuckling filled the area. Everyone's attention was drawn to the end of the hall. Each one glared at the man before them, now blocking their way. It was a lean tall shifter. His black hair hang past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and a large white eye patch covered one eye and the exposed dark gray eye held delight as it looked over the four. He wore a sly grin and a wicked looking moon scythe, a very abnormal weapon for a shifter.

"Your right little bitch" He chuckled a little and Rukai bristled at the look the shifter gave her, like he was better than her.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia held her hand out as a normal katana appeared in her hand. The katana has a rectangular tsuba with a vaguely flame-like pattern on the long sides and a curved line on the short sides, inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade, and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt with a white ribbon attached to it, which gently wrapped around Rukia's arm.

"Go ahead, I'll take care of this one" Rukai said, Renji would have disagreed, but Rukai lunched forward to clash blades with the shifter, giving them the change to

slip by and delve deeper into the build. The shifter growled and cursed at her as he tried to go after the group and she got in the way. "You're not going anywhere" Rukai smirked at little as the shifter glared at her before attacking her once again.

* * *

Renji Looked behind them as he felt Rukai's energy spike. She kept it in check so not to give away their position, but still it worried him. If anything happened to the little vampire he was sure there would be hell to pay. Byakuya was already on the verge of losing it, the loss of his adoptive sister wouldn't help him. Sighing he looked forward as they continued on, Byakuya leading them through the maze towards where they hoped Ichigo was located.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah I know it's short compared to my other chapters, and once again sorry for any errors, still haven't found a new beta yet -_-.

I'll probably have another update in a week or so. I'm working on the next chapter.


	9. Unwelcomed Allies

The orangette woke slowly, his vision was still impaired by bright lights, but he knew this time something was different. He knew that he hadn't woken up in his inner world. He was somewhere different; some where he didn't want to be.

"Oh, you're awake" came an unfamiliar voice that had Ichigo instantly on edge. He didn't like the sound of this new voice.

Ichigo tried to look in the direction of the voice, but found that he couldn't move, at all! He felt his heart beat pick up its pace as he tried to struggle against his restraints.

"Now, now, you need to calm down, I'm finally able to do some real test on you, I can't have you thrashing around, you might get hurt" That cocky voice didn't reassure him at all and clearly the man didn't care if Ichigo got hurt or not, it almost sounded like it wanted to hurt Ichigo. Ignoring the fear rising up he calmed down a little and though he heard a soft disappointed sigh from the man in the room.

A few moments later the man came into view, stepping beside the bed he was strapped to and held up a syringe filled with translucent yellow liquid that bubbled almost dangerously. Ichigo tugged at the restraints again, felling the leather cut into the flesh around his wrist. He winced at the pain, but it was a dull pain, nothing like what he had experienced in his inner world.

The pink haired man only grinned down at him and Ichigo tensed as the metal needle came closer and closer until he could feel the pressure of the tip on his forearm. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for whatever was going to happen to happen. The sound of something snapping though had his attention as his brown eyes darted downwards towards where the needle was. The pink haired man was staring at the same object in shock as he pulled the syringe away, reveling the broken tip.

"Tougher then you look, aren't you kid" The man just chuckled a little before turning on his heel and walking out of Ichigo limited line of vision.

Ichigo took this time to look around the best he could, trying to find anything that might help him. There wasn't much he could see. The ceiling was pure white and a bright light was right above him. The walls were white and he could barely see medical equipment sprawled out on the walls and some tables a few feet away from him. He could only guess he was in some sort of medical room. As footsteps headed back towards him Ichigo looked towards the pink haired man who now held a rather interesting if not terrifying looking tool.

Ichigo didn't even know how to describe what they hell the thing was. The same liquid was held in a small tube that was locked into place by some kind of metal contraption that sort of looked like a tattoo gun. The problem was that the rip wasn't like a tattoo guns. It was more like a really thin drill. It was as thin as a needle, but Ichigo could see the drill groves. Also the metal clearly wasn't steel, but something much more durable and something not normally found with how it almost shined black in the light.

"Now this should do the trick" The man said as he pulled the trigger his fingers was currently on, causing the loud humming of a drill to fill the room, confirming Ichigo's suspicion.

As the drill was pointed towards him once again Ichigo regained his struggle with more vigor. No way was he going to let that thing come near him.

* * *

Rukia grunted as she gripped her arm with her free hand. The shifter was much quicker then she first thought he was. He was also more violent than most shifter, as if he had to prove something. So far Rukia was losing and they both knew it. The sudden flash of energy had both of them gasping and looking to the side of the hall they were currently in. Though the wall blocked their view they both felt on edge at where ever was happened in the place they couldn't see. Rukia though tore her attention away from the energy flair before her foe did and used the distraction to her advantage.

"Juhaku" Rukia stabbed the ground, drawing her opponent attention, but it was already too late.

Ice crackled at the tip of her blade that made contact with the ground before ice shot out towards the shifter at high speeds. A smirk played on the small vampire's lips as she watched the shifter panic when his foot was caught in the ice and stopped. It wouldn't end there though, as he slashed at the ice, trying to free himself the ice moved on its own accord once again and traveled up his body as he frantically cursed and swung his sword, trying to free himself. It wasn't long before it was completely encased in a most undignified stance.

Smirking she sheathed her blade before turning to head towards where her brother was. The sound of cracking ice perked her interest as she slowly turned, her calm expression turning into displeasure as a roar of anger filled the hall alongside the sound of shattering ice.

In an instant Rukia was once again defending herself against the shifter who had broken out of her ice by shifting into his other form, a form that made her realize why he was so hard to fight. He wasn't a normal Shifter, he was an Espada, a shifter who could shift at will. In this form, the shifter gained an extra set of arms, with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon as well. The scythes themselves resemble the appendages of a praying mantis, and have a small golden tassel at the end of each staff. He also gained a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, as well as a pair of horns on his head resembling a crescent moon, with his left horn longer than his right. It truly wasn't a sight Rukia was happy to see.

"Get back here you little bitch!" sneered the shifter as he attacked Rukia more violently. Defending against the one scythe had been difficulty for her before, but now with four weapons swinging at her mercilessly she couldn't always react correctly and kept getting cut, each one slowing her down even more. Soon the ending blow was heading towards her, a blow she knew she wouldn't be able to dodge. There was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

He had to move faster, he had to find him. He was hurting he could fell it. As they neared the center of the building he could fell more and more of Ichigo's pain. He could literally hear the boy's frantically beating heart. He could fell his own heart beating against his chest as if it was going to burst out any second. It was a pain that pale in comparison to the rest of his body. Whatever was happening to Ichigo was going to scar the boy for the rest of his life, if he happened to make it out of the ordeal alive.

Byakuya clenched his jaw, he couldn't think like that. They would find him and he would be alright, he would make sure of it. The raven pushed his speed forwards, only concentrating on where Ichigo was nothing else. So when Renji left their group he didn't even realize, he just kept going, uncaring who was following him anymore.

Turning a corner sharply he felt a new pain burst through his body and this time he couldn't restrain the angry growl that erupted from his as he barreled through the door he believed Ichigo was behind. He didn't even give the people inside to react, he simply unsheathed his sword so quickly by the time he sheathed it again and was moving the people where simply looking at him strangely before falling into pieces. Byakuya went through another set of doors, sure that this time it would reveal the boy he was looking for. Instead he was greeted by another shifter; this one had a cocky grin on his lips as he pushed the white glasses up.

"Welcome, Byakuya Kuchiki" The man gave him a small bow.

Byakuya tensed as he realized he couldn't sense Ichigo anymore. His grey eyes narrowed sharply as he glared at the shifter with pink hair who was to calm. Byakuya bared his teeth.

"Where is he" The raven demanded in a cold tone, a tone that earned him a small flinch from the shifter.

"I'm not sure who you're talking about?" The shifter tilted his head to the side as he touched one of his fingers to his lips as if he was thinking. "Could you be looking for him?" The shifter took a step to the side and Byakuya felt everything stop.

This couldn't be right, no, this…

Byakuya collapsed to his knees before falling over, bracing himself with shaking arms. He felt his whole body tremble as the beast inside him roared with anger and clawed as his entire being, trying to get out, to rip the shifter apart who had done this to the hybrid, to HIS hybrid!

The form that could only be Ichigo was strapped to a metal table, which was propped up as if on display, show casing the beaten and battered form of the young man. Blood ran down his body in waves, bruises could be seen forming everywhere. Large gashes riddled his body as if someone had tried to carve him open while he was still alive. Byakuya could fell the shift and tried to fight it, but it was a losing battle. Ichigo was gone, what reason did he have to stop the shift?

"SNAP OUT OF IT" The loud voice of the boy father broke Byakuya's thoughts as he looked up at the elder vampire who shook with anger in the door way behind him. "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO ALLOW THEM TO DO THIS, YOUR PATHTIC"

* * *

Renji grumbled as he blocked another attack from the strange shifter who seemed to be enjoying the fight all too much. It didn't help Renji was at a disadvantage since his opponent happened to be a child, even if it was a retarded child since it only seemed to be able to say Wounderweiss. As the small blond child lunched another attack Renji cursed and once again blocked the attack and even got off a counter attack. The of course the attack missed. Even if the kid was a retard he was extremely nimble and fast, it was very frustrating for the red head.

"Would you stop moving around you little pip squeak" Renji growled as he finally lunched an attack. Before he had only been defending, but he was getting really annoyed, plus the bust of energy he just felt had left the hair on the back of his neck on end worried him. He knew that energy, but something was different about it and it worried him.

Renji swiped his blade down in one swift movement as the boy dodged it he flipped the handle, changing the direction of the blade and for the first time Renji made contact with the shifter. The red head smirked as he smelled the scent of blood flooding the area, telling him he had landed a good hit on the shifter. Renji didn't let that distract him as he kicked his foot out, throwing the shifter out of range and into the wall. The shifter howled and cried before lunching off the wall in a frenzy.

The frenzied shifter was easier to read and Renji was able to land more hits on the boy, earning more cries from the blond boy. If this continued, it wouldn't be long before Renji disposed of the shifter.

* * *

Was she died? No she couldn't be, she could hear the sound of clashing blades and she could fell pain reverberating throughout her body, mainly her head. Groaning she forced her eyes opened to stare at the fight happening not too far from her. The shifter she had been fighting before was fighting someone else she didn't recognize.

The woman toke on the form of a brownish-green ibex-like centaur, complete with a black horse's tail. She had a mask with horns that were long and curved, and also extend slightly, framing the sides of her face, particularly her cheeks. The mask had eyes sockets and even teeth, although there were some missing teeth. Her shoulders were covered by white spaulders that come across her shoulder blade to her neck. She had on white elbow guards and white gauntlets. The parts of her arm that weren't covered by the armor were covered by a black material, which also covered her hands. There was also a white ring at the base of her tail. She held on to a double-sided lance, all in all Rukia kind of though she looked like a medieval knight or jouster.

The small vampire watched in awe as the two shifters fought. She was starting to wonder how she lasted so long against the black haired shifter. He was quick and extremely violent, even more so with the female shifter then he was with her. The male kept throwing insult after insult towards the female and all she would do in retaliation was knock him down a few pegs by landed some good hits on him. Rukia almost missed the tremor in the wall behind her, but thankful she felt it in time and moved out of the way before something large burst through the white thick stone wall, throwing debris and dust into the air.

As the white partials of the broken wall settle Rukia coughed from inhaling the dust and looked up at the man who had made a dramatic entrance.

"I felt your energy spike pip squeak, not have trouble with this weakling are you" Came the voice of the notoriously blood thirsty vampire Kenpachi. Out of all her allies to come and help her it had to be the over bearing brute who would do anything for a fight. She said nothing, just glared up at him as he chuckled at her before he turned his one good eye towards the stilled fight between the two shifters. "Ho you were fighting two, that make this much better, I'll take the stronger one"

Without waiting the large man burst into battle, heading straight for the black haired shifter, ignoring the woman, which Rukia thought was stupid, since the woman was defiantly stronger then the male, even if she might not seem it since her energy levels were lower than the males. Rukia tore her eyes from the blood bath that was happening between the two men as the female shifter swiftly made her way over to Rukia. The small vampire quickly lifted up her weapon, ready to defend herself, only to hesitate as the shifter stopped in front of her and gave a small bow.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side" The woman said before her weapon disappeared and she reached out to the Rukia and took her damaged arm. Once Rukia felt the shifter touch her she hissed and tried to get away from her, but she didn't even seem to have the strength to do that and when she swung her sword to damage the shifter her blade didn't even pierce through her thick skin. The shifter female didn't seem to care or even notice Rukia's discomfort or that she had lashed out at her. She just retched up to her lips and spit into her free hand before smearing the warm saliva on the deep gash on Rukia's arm, earning a disgusted gasp from said vampire.

Black eyes watched in wonder as the wound on her arm disappeared right before her eyes. Her healing was fast, she knew that, but that gash would have taken some blood and maybe a day to heal, yet it was gone from the shifter saliva. She had heard some shifter could heal with their spit, but never believed it until now.

"Thank you" spoke a dumb founded Rukia, though once she said it she felt even more stupid. She had just thanked her enemy, even if this enemy wasn't acting like one she was a shifter, a race who never got along with vampires.

"No need to thank me, You are a good fighter and your help is still needed if you wish to all escape alive, now we best dispose of Nnoitra quickly before others arrive" Before Rukia could say anything else the shifter summoned her weapon against turned with a speed Rukia could only wish to achieve and with such grace she wasn't sure how to describe it.

* * *

Renji cursed as he back slammed against the cold white stone wall. He had damaged the shifter greatly, even got close to killing the damn brat, but he had hesitated and he was paying for it. He could smell his own blood in the air, intermixing with the shifter, but his was more potent as his ran down his face and chest. Growling Renji gripped his sword tightly as he looked at the shifted shifter. Wonderweiss become a somewhat mutated version of himself. His shoulders and thighs grow significantly larger, with the shoulders popping out upwards. His arms and legs were also altered in size, being much skinnier than before. There were five holes in his abdomen, with two or three lines within each hole, except the middle. His face was covered from the upper half by a tall mask with three small horns, which seems to make his eye sockets hollow. It was kind of creepy.

Renji groaned as he moved quickly to the side as an arm extended out from the shifters back, an ability the shifter seemed to have. He could summon arms from his back and either use them at the same time or individually, hence the reason Renji was losing again, since it was hard to keep track of all the arms when his vision was impaired by the blood in his eyes.

Just as a rather powerful attack was heading his way he heard an all too familiar roar of anger and all Renji could do was groan as his shoulders slumped a little. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with. Before he could even defend himself he was looking at the back of the one man he didn't wish to see right now.

"What are you doing here, you were told to stay put" Renji growled at the black haired man who refused to look at him as he pushed back the shifter with his two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain, allowing him varies different to both defend and attack.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm make sure you don't get your ass killed, remember your life isn't the only one that would end if you died"

Renji would have had a full blown argument with the other vampire, if the shifter hadn't decided he was going to attack, making both Renji and Hisagi defend themselves.

"Renji" The red head looked over at the other vampire and no other words had to be spoken, just a small curt nodded as the red head knew what the other wanted. Renji steeled himself as the shifter pulled back his arms, reading for another attack.

As four arms extended out towards both him and Renji the red head gripped his sword hilt a little tighter and waited for the precise time.

"NOW"

In a matter of seconds Renji's moved, jumped high into the air, flipping himself before he hit the ceiling, making his feet touch the white ceiling. As soon as he made contact he pushed off the ceiling towards the shifter main body mas, gaining its full attention.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji called his blade's name, Zabimaru transformed into an even longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment was wider than the one preceding it from the hilt, with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones on the back.

Renji moved his blade in a way to extended it, calling forth more segments that were connected by a stretchable thread, making Zabimaru more useful as a whip than an actual sword, which was what he did. He moved the blade to wrap around the arms of the shifter that were now directed towards him and used his strength to pull back and make the shifter loose his balance. The shifter just created more arms, but it was already to late. He was off balance and Hisage was in place.

"Kubikake" Hisage said as he threw one of his blades and the chain extended to wrap around the shifter entire body before a strong yank sent the shifter down the hall, into thick walls, seven to be exact. Renji landed beside the other vampire as they stared down the corridor, waiting for the shifter to re appear or the dust to clear. As a few moments past and Renji could no long feel the energy from the shifter he sighed, slumping a little as the other vampire moved to wrap his arm around Renji's wait to keep him from falling.

"You need blood soon" Renji just growled at Hisagi, knowing what he was hinting at, he knew he needed blood, but he wasn't that desperate, plus there was still a mission. Suddenly remembering the mission he pushed away from Hisagi and rushed down the hall towards the energy burst the happened toward the beginning of his fight, hoping he was too late.

* * *

Rukia fought beside the female shifter and Kenpachi, well she tried, between the brute of the male vampire and the skill of the female shifter Rukia didn't really get much action. By the end of it Kenpachi was covered in a large amount of blood, not his own and the female didn't even seem fazed by the harsh fighting. The three just stood there for a few silent moments, each one thinking something different.

"We best hurry, I'm sure he's already aware of your presents and on his way to dispose of the hybrid" The female stated before moving forward and lifting Rukia onto her back without a second thought. Rukia squeaked, unsure of what else to do she wrapped her arms around the woman's waist as the shifter suddenly started to speed down the halls. Rukia heard Kenpachi curse and felt as his energy started to head towards them, signaling that he was following. As they hastily rushed through the corridors Rukia held on for dear life as he searched out the energy of the others they were with. They were coming up on Renji's energy along with another vampire that wasn't with them to begin with. Urahara's and Yoruichi's were behind them, but quickly gaining. Isshin's and Byakuya's energies worried her though. She could tell they were close by, but they were stopped and her brother's energy was in disarray where Isshin's was too calm.

"Renji!" Rukia called as they rushed passed them; alerting the two vampires they were friendly. As they past she could fell them speed up, and could hear Renji cursing about something and Kenpatchi made a comment towards Renji, calling him a Princess. If Rukia wasn't so worried she might have looked behind her to see what brought the comment forwards, but her eyes were trained forward toward the door that was quickly coming up on them, the door she knew would lead them to her brother.

* * *

When the hybrid finally woke up it had already been five minute's since the intruders entered the building. Syazel knew he didn't have long to experiment on the boy, but he was going to act quickly a get as much information as he could before the boy was rescued, if he could be. Turning on his heel he flicked the syringe, letting out a few air bubbles before walking into the hybrids line of view. It was remarkable really. Only moments ago the boy had been covered in pure white skin, skin that reminded him of the untainted snow of the dead of winter. Now his body was covered in sun kissed skin. His lithe body was strapped down by brown leather straps connected to a metal examination bed, well more like a dissection bed. The straps were around his wrist, upper arms, neck, chest, waist, thighs, ankles and Syazel had even made sure to strap down the boys head, restricting his movement almost completely.

Syazel grinned as panic filled brown eyes darted towards him and examined the object he was hold. As he hybrid tried to struggle Syazel leaned down to inject the yellow liquid that would completely paralyze the boy, he couldn't be too careful. As far as he had been told this hybrid wasn't like any other and to be careful not to let him get his full strength. Szayel though did not count for the needle breaking before it even pierced the boy's skin. Pulling back a little puzzled he looked at the boy.

"You're tougher then you look, aren't you kid" He said with a chuckle before turning on his heel to go grab one of his other tools that he used on other shifters, since his kind had though skin.

Looking over the different tools he decided on the drill needle. It was a design he had created himself. It was painless…well compared to the other ways he had it was painless. Turning back to the Hybrid he walked back over to him after filling the capsule with the proper liquid. As those eyes landed on him again and then looked to the tool Syazel couldn't help but chuckle at the terror that crossed the boy's face and just for the fun of it the pinkette pulled the power trigger, making the drill hum, making the hybrid struggle more harshly as he tried to get away.

Stepping closer to the table he pointed the needle downwards towards the hybrid's arm. Suddenly the leather strap snapped, freeing one of the hybrids arms, which proceeded to lash out and knock the tool from Szayel's grip. The shifter growled as he sneered at the hybrid, who was currently tugging at his other arm, trying to free it as well.

"I don't think do" Syazel said as he reacted quickly, gripping the boy's free hand and pulling it away from the other straps. The boy continued to struggle, trying to make the other strapped loosen. He was so caught up in trying to keep the boy still that he almost didn't hear the loud wailing sound of his alarm system, telling him someone was getting close to his lab. He cursed before stepping back and before the boy could so much as move a finger he lashed up and punched the boy in the stomach.

* * *

He was almost free. He had gotten one hand free, if only he could get the other one free before it was too late, but that damn pink haired man had to intervene. He gripped Ichigo's arm tightly, making it difficult to move, but he couldn't give up, and he had to get out. He continued to tug at the leather straps. He could fell them straining under the pressure of his strength and he knew he would soon be able to break free. As his arm was suddenly let go he went to move, but a swift and powerful fist to his stomach left his dazed and slightly out of breath.

Then next thing he knew he felt something sharp being pressed against his chest. It wasn't the drill; it was some kind of blade. It sliced from his collar bone always across his chest to his sternum. It tore a soundless scream from Ichigo. Before he could do much more he felt the blade run across his chest again, mimicking the previous cut, just on the other side. Then from his sternum down to his belly button, this time he let of a strangled cry at the pain blooming in his body. What was his man trying to do, dissect him while he was still alive? The scream earned him an extremely harsh slap, which busted open his lips.

"Quiet now" The man said cruelly as Ichigo felt the blade return to skin, this time though the blade didn't go through his skin, instead the man stopped and suddenly moved. Ichigo felt his world tilt as the bed he was strapped to moved to tilt him up and if he could actually see through the tears in his eyes he might have been able to better discern where he was. The man once again returned to Ichigo and delivered a few more harsh hits, causing more blood to run down his body and bruise to form. Before long Ichigo felt his world wavering in and out of consciousness.

"Welcome, Byakuya Kuchiki" The man gave him a small bow.

The words flooded into his ears and dragged Ichigo's wandering mind into focused. It did last long though, despite how much he fought it he couldn't seem to be his lungs to work properly. He could hear more dialect, but couldn't decipher what was being said.

"SNAP OUT OF IT BYAKUYA" The loud voice broke through the darkening fog that clouded his mind. "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO ALLOW THEM TO DO THIS, YOUR PATHTIC" Anger rose up inside Ichigo. He didn't let them do this, he had fought back with everything he had, and it wasn't his fault he was fucking weak. The echoing laugh sounded in his mind, making him remember the pale imitation of him self, raising his level of irritation.

* * *

SNAP!

The sound resonated throughout the room, stilling everyone as both shock and awe washed over the occupants of the room. More shocking then the sound was the high level of dangerous energy rippling out from the still boy, the most shock if not terrified person would have to be the pink hair scientist.

Slowly he turned to look at the hybrid, felling his breath catch in his throat as golden eyes swimming in ebony started at him with untamed rage. He had thought he knew fear, but now every threat, every punishment, everything Aizen had ever done or spoke of doing paled in comparison to the fear he felt because of this hybrid simply looking at him. A tremor of fear ran through his body, something he couldn't repress.

Another snapping sound echoed through the room as black clawed fingers reached up to the leather strap around the hybrids neck. Syazel just watched as the hybrid who should be so far gone that he wouldn't never know what was going on tore off the leather straps that not even the strongest shifter was able to break. A wicked cruel grin made its way to the hybrids lips.

"What's wrong, too scared now that I can fight back?"

* * *

Author's Note: I'm horrible at fight scene's -_- I attempted, that's about all you can ask of me. I also attempted to fix any problems that there might have been in the story.

I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and hopefully in the next chapter we can have some sexy time between our hybrid and pure blood...maybe...

Reviews are welcomed, they might not seem like they help, but they do, they give me the drive to continue writing this story for my lovely readers. Also if you have Ideals that you think would be cool to incorporate feel free to voice them, you never know, I might use it ^^.


End file.
